Chocolate
by FoxxFeather
Summary: It was Sakura's bad luck to fall in love with her best friend. Not only handsome, but smart, he was going to a top university Sakura knew was out of reach. As she tried to prepare for it, she met another man, that changed her views on her life and dreams.
1. Chocolate Eclairs

**Chocolate**

**By FreyA-wings**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello again, dear all who is here to read my next story of Cardcaptor Sakura. I hope you enjoy this story. It's pretty short and straight to the point. I planned on going on with this story first before moving on to another bigger story. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Reviews encouraged and appreciated.**

**P.S I edited the mistakes. Sorry for the confusion. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'Sakura, stop eating those chocolates if you don't want any acne,' a melancholic but frustrated voice escaped the lips of a very young and beautiful dark haired woman.

Sakura, who was sitting comfortably in her chair whilst taking another bite of her favorite dark chocolate ignored her friend's comments and said in response, 'they do not give you acne Tomoyo. Acne's come from hormonal imbalances. We were talking about it in science class, remember?'

Tomoyo sat down with a glass of coke in her hand and grunted.

'Besides, when did I ever have acne?' Sakura said with mouthful of chocolate as she stared wide eyed at her best friend.

'It's completely dreadful that you have all these bizarre explanations only you yourself won't admit that it may be wrong,' bellowed Tomoyo.

'Ask all the other chocolate lovers,' Sakura threatened with a huge smirk on her face, 'it's too bad you're allergic to peanuts. These are really good.' Sakura emphasized 'really' with a huge mouthful of chocolate covered peanuts and smacking her lips.

Tomoyo looked at her with a sudden disgust. 'Believe me, I'd rather eat my own toenail.'

'I'll see to that,' Sakura giggled and took another bite of chocolate and turned her eyes to the television, 'by the way, when is Eriol coming?'

Tomoyo frowned, 'he's supposed to be here like an hour ago.'

'Oh no,' Sakura rolled her eyes, imitating the commercial lady, 'is he late because of that after school class thing?'

Before Tomoyo could answer, the door rang. Tomoyo looked imploringly at Sakura, 'I guess he himself will answer your question.'

True enough, a dark haired young man with a handsome face stood behind the door with a sly grin on his face. He was tall and had such fine white skin and a handsome boyish look framed by black rimmed spectacles to cover his dark and mysterious eyes. He was still wearing his school uniform, a sign that he had not been home since school,

'I was just explaining to Sakura that you were supposed to be here an hour ago,' Tomoyo implored as he allowed her best friend to enter.

Eriol starched his head with an apologetic smile, 'I'm sorry but I got a little tied down in those questions Miss Cassandra had prearranged for me.'

'Wasn't she the one that hit on you in calculus class?' Sakura frowned deeply and gazed thoughtfully at him. When Eriol gave a hard look at Sakura, she couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her face.

Eriol seemed to be considering but he gave Sakura a frown. 'I have a stable ground,' Eriol muttered and grabbed Sakura's chocolate box.

Sakura gasped and shrieked, 'my chocolates.' Eriol laughed an evil laugh while Tomoyo folded her arms and leaned on the doorsill, 'guys, this is pathetic. Eriol, give me Sakura's chocolate box.'

Eriol turned to look at her and Sakura used this moment to grab the chocolate box from Eriol's grasp. She evidently found herself on the carpet of the living room a few seconds later, tackled by Eriol. 'Getoffme,' Sakura struggled to say as she wrestled with her best friend, quietly feeling amused by their closeness.

Tomoyo waited with no expression on her face as she popped a bubblegum. A few seconds later, Tomoyo walked to where the two squeamish individuals fought for insignificant things and took the box of chocolates and walked quietly away from them.

It was a few moments later that Sakura realized her box of chocolate had indeed disappeared and was about to get up and grab it from Tomoyo but Eriol held on to her ankles that she fell flat on her face.

And so it continued the usual fight over a small box of chocolate at the apartment of Sakura and Tomoyo. As they finished their tormenting, the three best friends sat down and watched a movie together. And to Sakura's dismay, the chocolate box was finished half way through the movie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang as students poured out of their classrooms. It was nearing the end of the year as the students looked awfully more serious. Sakura, being the senior and waiting for her end of high school exam found herself in a stressful condition. She opened her locker and pulled out a couple of files until a few moments later, the voice of Tomoyo interrupted her crazy thoughts.

'Sakura-san,' Tomoyo said cheerfully, 'why do you look so constipated?'

Sakura glared at her with a cold glare and said, 'does the word exams mean anything to you?'

'Yeah,' Tomoyo said in a gleeful tone, 'they're dreadful. But hey, we're gonna go to the mall tonight right? I miss having our beaux shopping experience together.'

Sakura was still shuffling with her books and papers and felt suddenly uninterested in going shopping, especially at this time of day. 'I think I'll pass on that one Tomoyo-chan, I have a bunch of things to do,' Sakura said with a flat tone and gave an apologetic smile.

Tomoyo's cheerful face fell but she nodded in agreement, 'yeah I understand. Hey, maybe some other time?'

And with that she poked my shoulder and waved goodbye. Sakura bit her lip.

Sakura and Tomoyo had been best friends since they were small. Their mother had introduced them and since their mothers liked to hang out, Sakura had a friend to play with. It didn't occur to them that they will end up in the same high school, in the same cheerleading squad and definitely not thinking about going to the same university.

Sakura sighed as she plunged her books into her bag and dreaded the upcoming study she had to do. When she closed the locker, she was surprised to see who was smiling down at her behind her locker door.

'Eriol, you really need to learn how to say hi,' Sakura said with a blush on her face and turned away before Eriol noticed.

Eriol smirked and without a word, handed her a notebook. Sakura looked at it with a frown. 'What is this?' Sakura asked as she opened the notebook.

'It's my notes for calculus class. I just thought it might come in handy for you,' Eriol sighed as Sakura flipped the pages with a happy gleam in her eyes. Eriol smiled softly.

Sakura closed the notebook and smiled at Eriol, 'why thank you Eriol. Does this mean you want something from me?'

Eriol chuckled, 'no, no, no, it just so happens that I think you need this more than I do.'

Sakura slapped Eriol with his notebook and Eriol chuckled. Sakura blushed. It sure was easy for a genius like Eriol to complete his exams. But it did sound embarrassing for Sakura, who now looked more idiotic in front of Eriol for highly appreciating the gesture.

'Anyways, I'll see you at the usual spot,' Eriol said as he started to walk away.

As they parted ways, Sakura found herself in a bucket of confusion. She knew she did not have the appropriate grades to go to the same universities as Eriol and Tomoyo. They were both smart and intelligent people and could easily get into Tohka University. It wasn't easy for Sakura who found out that both of her best friends were going to Tohka University. But the fact was, her reason for stressing herself so much is so that she could be closer with Eriol.

With a sigh and a blush as she walked down the road, she thought to herself. Eriol and Sakura had been best friends since high school. It's a disaster for best friends to like each other. It could jeopardize their friendship. But every time Sakura saw Eriol laughing with the girls, Sakura could feel a deep knife plunged in her chest. It was hopeless.

Sakura passed her favorite café spot. It was a small café with a purple canopy and merry colors. The twisty writing on top of the canopy stated 'Le Chocolat.' Sakura smiled, trying to comfort herself as she stepped in and smelled the wonderfully intoxicating smell of chocolate and coffee.

But Sakura frowned the minute she entered. She had always been visiting this place since she was a child, but never in her life had she seen so many customers.

'Sakura-chan,' a voice interrupted her thoughts as she gazed at the caller.

It was the owner of the café, an intelligent silver-haired and handsome young man named Yukito. He managed to slip himself amongst the crowd and found a startled Sakura. Yukito gave an apologetic smile, 'I'm sorry about today. It seems like there had been more customers here since I hired my new assistant.'

Sakura chuckled. 'Yukito-san, with all your good-looking assistants, of course your sales would have gone up.'

Yukito had just started managing the café about two years ago, taking over his father's job. Ever since he started, he had always hired good-looking waiter and beautiful waitresses. She knew that because one of the good-looking waiters was her brother, Touya, who she could barely see amongst the crowd of giggling and whispering girls.

'I'll show you a seat I saved for you,' Yukito said as Sakura waved to Touya, who looked more annoyed than ever, 'I knew you were coming so I reserved this spot.'

They reached Sakura's favorite spot, a small corner space which had a view to the garden and a good comfortable maroon colored sofa. 'I'll take it you want the usual?' Yukito said with a wink and took Sakura's large smile as a yes, and then he walked away from her, ready for more customers.

Sakura sighed and opened her books, ready to study. She found she couldn't quite concentrate with all the girls driving her stark raving mad. Sakura sighed and kept focusing on the written words of Eriol's notebook.

While Sakura was transfixed to the book, she saw her usual hot chocolate and hot brownies set on to her table.

'Thanks Yukito---'Sakura started but when she saw the waiter, she felt herself unable to speak. Sakura blushed and said, 'sorry.'

The waiter was apparently new, for Sakura had never seen him before. And in one second she figured out why this time the café was so full of girls. The waiter was way beyond good looking. He had chocolate brown hair which cascaded down some perfect rich chocolate colored eyes, so deep and cool, Sakura felt herself getting sucked into. He was tall and lean, a body of a surfer or a skateboarder, for she saw lean muscles trapped against the uniform. He had masculinity Sakura only felt could only be matched for a model. Such a strapping young man, couldn't have been older than her.

Sakura could only nod her head and said his thanks before she indulged herself into her books. The waiter said nothing but sighed when a couple of girls called him. But Sakura didn't see his change of expression. He walked along, somewhat with a forced smile.

Sakura felt sorry for him but before she could think any further, a voice called out, 'what are you staring at?'

Sakura blushed to see a beautiful young woman with long black hair approached her. 'Hey Nakuru,' Sakura said cheerfully, somewhat abashed that the waitress had seen her watching the new waiter, 'I suppose today was not what you had in mind.'

Nakuru, dressed in a rather exposed uniform winked at her and smiled, 'I found out that I couldn't take today off. Customers just keep piling in.'

Sakura only nodded, comfortably understanding the situation. 'So it's the end of the year right? You feel like you're on track?' Nakuru said and flicked her dark locks and sat on the opposite chair.

'Well, you know how I feel about academics,' Sakura said spontaneously, aware how she felt about school, 'I mean there has got to be something that I am good at.'

'Listen,' Nakuru elaborated as she took a spoonful of Sakura's brownies, 'you are good alright. You just need a few chin ups and a good head start. Nobody is perfect in everything you know.'

Sakura looked at her skeptically, 'I just wished you could say that about my two best friends.'

Nakuru looked a bit hesitant and chewed the brownies a bit more slowly when Sakura introduced those words. 'Sakura,' Nakuru started with a low voice, so that the others wouldn't be able to hear, 'are you still stuck on Eriol?'

Sakura flicked her eyes upon Nakuru and found herself blushing at the sound of his name. 'I'm not stuck okay,' Sakura defended helplessly, 'it's just that I feel a lot better if I could go to the same university as them.'

Nakuru sighed and leaned back against the sofa. Her eyes still fixed upon Sakura, 'Sakura,' she started, 'I know the boundaries and the consequences of having feelings for your best friend but don't you think it would be wiser just to tell him how you really feel? I mean, once you get passed that you will feel more weightless.'

Sakura creased her eyebrows and pursed her lips. 'It's not just that Nakuru-san,' Sakura said with a sad tone, 'it's just more complicated than it already is. I just wanted to prove Eriol that I am not as stupid as he thinks. And sooner or later I will tell him. But I don't want to let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. It's just too much to waste.'

Nakuru smiled as she gazed thoughtfully at Sakura, 'you know what, I think he doesn't know that this is your strength. That you are stronger than you imagined. I just wish that you could look beyond the border for other possibilities.'

'Thanks Nakuru,' Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

'I mean it Sakura,' Nakuru said with a stronger tone, 'you can get any guy in this place in a second. You're beautiful and smart. And you are a strong young woman. All you need is just a good push. And get some distance from him.'

Sakura smiled as Nakuru gave her a sign of reassurance. Nakuru was already in university, taking her second year and already she has hands on someone that Sakura thought would make a perfect destiny.

Before Sakura could say anything, her gazed went through the door as a familiar figure entered the café. It was Eriol with his uniform and backpack. Nakuru found her gaze and sighed in hopelessness.

'You know what, I gotta go,' Nakuru said and stood up and straightened her uniform, 'I still have work to do. But just keep in mind what I said Sakura-chan. I'll see you around.'

Sakura smiled at Nakuru as she took off and found her heart beating faster as Eriol approached. 'So how far have you gone up to,' Eriol said as he put his bag down and sat on the sofa.

'Excuse me,' Eriol waved his hand on the nearest waiter. Sakura saw her gaze wandered to the waiter and saw that it was the new good-looking one. 'Can I have a cup of decaf coffee,' Eriol said politely. The waiter only nodded his head without saying a word but Sakura swore his gaze wandered to her a bit.

'So,' Eriol started before Sakura could linger more on her thoughts, 'I suppose we can start with the science project Mr. Schum asked us to do. I swear, they are getting meaner by the minute. Can you believe just how much work he gives us these past few weeks? Doesn't he know just how much we already have to do?'

Sakura found herself in a mixture of confusion. Of all the complications in life, why did she have to find herself attracted to her best friend? Truly amongst the men she knew in her life, none of them was ever attractive to her. Well, for one thing, they were not Eriol. Sakura found her complications beginning to struggle in her mind and she soon couldn't hear Eriol's chatter. Her eyes slowly gazed at the counter, which somehow was filling with customers by the minute. Sakura found herself watching a couple of girls walking to the counter while whispering to each other.

There were three girls, all looked like they were still in Junior High. They started whispering excitedly at first while waiting for the cashier to diminish. Sakura noticed the new waiter was taking care of the counter and looked around to find that the other waiter and waitresses were busy. One of the girls finally took up the courage to approach him and Sakura noticed how much he was still in composure, as if aware of what he was heading for. The girl seemed to be shy while the other two girls kept whispering and giggling.

Sakura was about to ignore the scene when all of the sudden the chocolate-haired waiter smiled. Sakura felt her heart flutter a little at the soft smile he wore as he shook his head and gave an apologetic smile. All the while when Sakura was watching, all of the sudden his eyes turned to her and Sakura blushed, quickly turning away from sight.

'So finally I got the last project all settled out,' continued Eriol, who seemed oblivious of Sakura's ignorance. Sakura quickly nodded her head and smiled. She felt a rather small heat erupted to her face. Sakura took a sip at her hot chocolate and drowned herself into their study time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura found herself awake the next morning with a buzz in her head. When she got up for breakfast she found Tomoyo in the kitchen, making toast and coffee.

'How are you feeling?' Tomoyo asked when Sakura entered the kitchen, smelling the wonderful smell of coffee.

'I have a feeling I'm going to be sick today,' Sakura said with a throaty voice. She found herself feeling hot on the inside.

Tomoyo frowned. 'Are you alright Sakura?' Tomoyo said but didn't approach her, 'you seem a little blue today. Aren't you coming to school?'

Sakura grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee before turning to Tomoyo and answered, 'I think I just need some rest from all this studying. And I think maybe it's best for me to go out and breathe some fresh air a little.'

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word. She found herself speechless. Whatever Sakura wanted to do is up to her. She's not her mother. 'Well whatever you say Sakura-san,' Tomoyo responded and took a bite of her toast, 'just don't get so stressed out alright? Maybe a few bites of chocolate will be good for you.'

Sakura gave a weak smile while watching Tomoyo disappear to her room. Sakura sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

A few bites of chocolate sounds good. After all, it does make you happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 12 in the afternoon and Sakura found herself in the middle of school night and wandering around hopelessly at the park. It was a clear blue day and the wind seemed to take a liking of her. It followed her around like a summer's pet.

Sakura's mood lifted as soon as she got away from the house. She just needed some fresh air.

'Hello Mrs. Peterson,' Sakura waved at a grungy old woman who was passing by. She gave a nod and a smile and walked along. Sakura felt pleased with herself, the stress of her final exams seemed to rid her as of today.

Sakura was humming along her walk until she spotted her favorite spot. She would think a visit for Yukito would lighten her mood. So she headed to the café, skipping a little along the way. The café smelt like chocolate as usual. There were flowers arranged outside of the store and Sakura was pleased to see the improvements Yukito made for the store. Sakura smiled and walked in.

The place was overflowing as usual. This was a weekday but the shop was never ending with customers. Sakura quickly spotted her brother behind the counter, rather busy with the giggling customers and smiled at him. He smiled with relief at Sakura and motioned for Nakuru to replace him which she took with annoyance.

Touya walked to her and hugged her, 'oh Sakura, I'm so glad to see you here. These days, the customers just keep coming and coming.'

Sakura made a huge smile as her brother combed his hair with his hand. He was so tall, with dark hair and radiant eyes. He barely smiles, which people like to call him the 'cool' misdemeanor. But truthfully, he was kind hearted and was a bit shy around women. 'I'm pretty sure Yukito-san didn't know just how big the consequences were when he hired his new assistant,' Sakura said pleasantly and took a seat at her favorite spot.

Touya didn't sit but he put his hands in his pocket. He looked at Sakura with a frown, 'are you flunking classes again?'

Sakura sighed and looked away, 'I was actually sick this morning. But it turns out I just needed a breath of fresh air.' Sakura smiled at her brother and pointed to the counter, 'I'd love to stay and chat with you but it looks like the crowd is filing up.'

Touya looked behind him at the cashier and saw with his utter disbelieve, the long line of customers. Touya looked irritably at Sakura and then smiled, 'we need to talk you know. Mother has been asking about you.'

'Mother?' Sakura looked up but Touya had already disappeared. Sakura sighed to herself and placed her hands on her hips. She looked around for her usual spot but it was taken. Sakura growled in annoyance and searched for an empty seat.

As soon as she sat down a couple of guys walked in the café. Sakura noticed by the way they walked and dressed that they were not just any normal guy.

'Can you believe she ditched him for some sorority gang? I mean, talk about being slutty in that Gucci,' one guy said with a rather red tinted hair and a huge sunglasses. He shoved his hair like a woman and placed his hands on his hips.

Sakura smiled. There were not many gay guys around her area but she found them hilarious and off the charts. Sakura took her eyes off them and looked at the menu. Before she could glance at them, she heard the sound of Yukito's voice.

'Sakura-san, you are indeed a valuable customer.'

'Hey Yukito-san, I was just in the neighborhood. I just thought I needed some chocolate,' Sakura smiled brightly and motioned for him to sit next to her. Yukito waved at the new waiter and pointed to his direction. Sakura's heart beat pulsated a bit when the young man had his eyes momentarily fixed on her.

'So why aren't you in class?' Yukito said with a smile.

'Well,' Sakura blushed, 'I was sick this morning. I kinda needed a walk. You know… fresh air. It's good for you. I also need sun. I've been indoors for so long. Look at my tan, its not working for me.'

Yukito's smiled faltered a little and he bit his lips. 'I'm sorry Sakura and… I don't want to be a big mouth about this but… I don't think skipping class is going to fix your academics.'

'Yukito-san, I am sick,' Sakura defended, 'well I was sick.'

The golden brown haired young man approached their table and Sakura didn't even notice him. He took out a pen and paper and asked with a deep voice, 'anything Yukito-san?'

Yukito gave Sakura a questioning look and said, 'I think you need some ice chocolate, how about that?'

Sakura blushed and giggled, 'yes Yukito-san, you always know what I want.'

Yukito nodded at him and turned to look at Sakura, 'I forgot to mention who he is. I'm sorry Sakura, this is Li Syaoran. He just got this job a couple of days ago,'

Sakura took a while for her eyes to meet his. But he wasn't looking her way when she did. Sakura felt a pang of embarrassment. Yukito continued, 'Li, this is Sakura Kinomoto. Touya's sister. She has been such a good customer.'

Sakura waved her hand and said with a hint of crackle in her voice, 'oh Yukito-san. This place is absolutely wonderful. I wish I can live here if I could.'

'Anything for chocolate?' Yukito smirked.

'…anything for chocolate,' Sakura repeated back.

The young waiter gave a small smile and said, 'alright, let me get your orders in.' and he walked away. Sakura couldn't help but watch him walk away. He seemed to intimidate her in a way that is hard to understand.

'Sakura-san,' Yukito started and that awoken Sakura from her daydream, 'I'm sorry but I have to go do something. I'll be back in two seconds okay?'

Sakura nodded and blinked her eyes. She found herself perplexed at the insinuation of her dream. When her hot chocolate was brought by her brother, Sakura didn't notice him at all. She was suddenly confused.

Sakura knew she was not qualified enough to get into Tohka University no matter how much she studied. Plus, she single-handedly crowded her mind with more complex situations such being in love with her best friend. Among all the people that she knew, she had to fall for Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura took a sip of her ice chocolate and looked out the window. People were walking by with much serious faces. They seem to know what they want to do in life. They were all walking in their formal suits. Some wore pretty outfits, probably going for a date. Some were wearing sport wear, probably going to the gym. But all Sakura could think about was why was she sitting in the café alone when she was suppose to be going to school.

Sakura was thinking to just go back home and sleep the rest of the day off when she realized the men behind her were giggling. Sakura turned her head a little to watch the three guys, whispering and giggling to each other while pointing at someone. Sakura noticed their eyes were on the new waiter, Syaoran Li.

They waved at him, possibly suggesting they needed assistance, but most likely they wanted to get his attention. Sakura wanted to laugh at the sight of the flushed Syaoran as he walked to their table.

In no more than 10 seconds, Sakura was positive that the guys were flirting with him. Sakura wanted to laugh her head off. Syaoran Li was struggling to fix his composure and commit to his duty as a waiter. He decided to give them a warm smile and instead of giving them the hint, he made the men giggle even more.

Sakura then noticed one of the guys, quite slim and slender wearing a tight white shirt that says 'I am beautiful' written boldly across the chest. Sakura forced in a laugh as he took his hand and placed it on Syaoran's arm. Sakura noticed Syaoran's face twisted a little, slightly looking a bit alarmed. The man didn't withdraw his hand, instead moving his body closer. Syaoran looked dumbfounded and found himself in a difficult position.

Thinking quickly, Sakura eyed her ice chocolate in front of her and without a moment of hesitation, tipped over her drink and let it spill to the floor with a loud crash. The men drew their attention away from Syaoran and looked at her. Sakura smiled foolishly and waved at Syaoran with an apologetic smile.

Syaoran, looking quite pleased, nodded to the men and walked towards her table. Sakura bit her lip.

When Syaoran reached her table to clean her mess he said quietly, 'thanks.'

Sakura never thought that just one word could make her blush. She looked down at her mess and said, 'it just looked like you needed some help.'

Li Syaoran wiped off the floor and stood up with a surprised look on his face. 'thanks,' he said, 'again.' Syaoran tugged his head to look at the disappointed men and looked back at Sakura, 'just buy me some more time,' he said in a stage whisper.

Sakura gave a big smile, 'it's strange. You get hit on by both guys and girls. How in the world could you live like that?'

'I'm not obsessed in getting hit on,' he said as he wiped the table, 'I'm more obsessed in trying to stay out of it.' Syaoran looked up and Sakura found his beautiful chocolate eyes so immense and drawn to. She felt her heart beating rapidly until she could hear it in her ears. Sakura closed her eyes and laugh, trying to draw her attention away from those liquefying eyes.

'I just thought I should give you a head start,' Sakura replied, 'you know, to see what the consequences are for working with Yukito-san.'

'And why do you say that?' Li leaned his head a little to the side and Sakura found her mouth unable to move for a second.

'Well, because my brother gets this kind of behavior pretty much every second of his time,' Sakura replied with a smile.

Li Syaoran paused for a moment and then looked over to the counter to see Touya-san struggling with the line of girls heading his way. When Syaoran turned to look back at Sakura, Sakura just gave him a smile and laughed.

'What are you laughing about?' a voice interrupted them and Sakura found her gaze lingering from Syaoran to Eriol, who stood behind him with a startled look plastered on his face.

'Eriol!' Sakura replied with the brightest smile in the world. Eriol nodded and turned to Syaoran, 'sorry I hate to interrupt but there's someone who wants you.' Eriol pointed to a table with a couple of girls with their heads above their heads. Syaoran raised his eyebrows, sighed, and walked away.

Eriol laughed heartily and sat in front of Sakura, 'now that is called sick with work.'

Sakura quickly replied, 'what are you doing here? And how did you find me?'

'Hey, I was worried. Tomoyo said you were sick this morning and knowing you well enough, I tried searching the café first before visiting your house.'

Sakura blushed at the sight of Eriol's handsome face. She just couldn't help but realize how much she liked him. 'I swear I was sick Eriol,' Sakura defended.

'Yes, I believe you. And that is why I came here to give you the notes we had from class.'

Sakura found herself struggling to find her words. She felt very happy but at the same time, quite hurt. Eriol was not only handsome but was a smart and hardworking person. She just couldn't match up to him in any way.

Finally deciding to keep that thought aside, she smiled and said thanks. Meanwhile, Syaoran Li looked over at their table, somewhat expressionless as he jot down the orders from his table.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, so perhaps this ending was not so much of a cliffhanger but I really do hope you look forward to my next chapter. Thank you all, please REVIEW!!!!!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**FreyA**


	2. Double Chocolate chip cookie ice cream

**Chocolate**

**By FreyA-wings**

**..::Chapter 2::..**

**Double chocolate chip cookie Ice cream **

**Thank you for your comments, it's very much appreciated. Please though leave a comment if this story is worth reviewed. Sorry for mistakes and errors. Please note me if there is any. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Last Chapter:

Sakura found herself struggling to find her words. She felt very happy but at the same time, quite hurt. Eriol was not only handsome but was a smart and hardworking person. She just couldn't match up to him in any way.

Finally deciding to keep that thought aside, she smiled and said thanks. Meanwhile, Syaoran Li looked over at their table, somewhat expressionless as he jot down the orders from his table.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sakura was awaken by the smell of toast and fried bacon. When she entered the kitchen to find Tomoyo, melancholically frying some bacon on a pan, dressed in her polka-doted skirt and black halter top.

'Good morning Sakura-san,' Tomoyo said cheerfully and continued to hum a song while she cooked.

'Good morning Tomoyo-chan,' Sakura replied and scratched her head as she yawned, 'you seem so happy today. What happened?'

Tomoyo didn't immediately answer, but Sakura took little notice as she grabbed a mug and poured herself some refreshing hot coffee. 'Do I look happy Sakura?' Tomoyo finally replied and swiftly and with such elegance, put the bacon on two plates.

'Yes, you were humming.'

'So what if I was humming. It's a pleasant day.'

Sakura watched her as she sipped her hot coffee. Something was different with Tomoyo and Sakura did not want to let go of the topic. 'Come on Tomoyo, you never hum,' Sakura said with a sleepy voice, 'it's not like you to be cheerful on a Saturday morning when you know you have to work.'

There was a pause as Tomoyo was busy with making a lunch basket. 'Sakura-san, what's wrong if I am happy? Leave it alone honey,' Tomoyo replied.

Sakura just sniffed and sat down to glance at the breakfast Tomoyo made. 'You know, you are such a good cook, I'm still surprised you don't want to start working in a restaurant or doing a show or something.'

'Yeah, I was thinking about that but mother would probably start to bombard with more of the anti-delicate speech,' Tomoyo replied with a small giggle, 'she should take some anti-depressant.'

'Stop it, she's your mother.'

'Well what kind of mother would trick her daughter into an arranged marriage?'

Sakura didn't respond immediately. Tomoyo had a wealthy benefactor; a line of wealthy blood ran through her veins. She grew in an upscale environment, not much like what they are living now. But Tomoyo's love for cooking and science was interrupted by her mother's role on her life. Sonoko Daidouji was in fact the stereo-typical mothers who wished their daughters to learn etiquette and manners to conform to such environment. It was fine at that moment in time, until her mother decided to arrange Tomoyo's marriage to some stranger. Sakura was cautious when they decided to live together. But so far, everything had gone pretty smoothly.

'Hey, how come you're making two lunches? Is that one for me?' Sakura asked with curiosity when Tomoyo added rice to the pack.

'Oh, this one if a basket for Eriol-san,' Tomoyo answered without looking at Sakura, 'he's going to be doing two shifts this afternoon so I wanted to give him my delicious new recipe. And don't worry honey, there's some for you.'

'Oh, is he still going to have a study revision together?' Sakura asked hopefully.

'Hm, he said he'll be able to get together with you after 5 in the evening,' Tomoyo replied, 'isn't such a nice fellow and such a womanizer. If he is always this nice, someone our there is going to take advantage of him.'

Sakura bit her lip. Of course, Eriol was always nice. It was one of his charismatic qualities Sakura had only seen in him. It was so powerful, Sakura's chest hurts.

'But I'm afraid I won't be able to come together with you tonight. I have to do something,' Tomoyo said as she packed away her lunch and cleaned the kitchen counter. Sakura yawned again and combed her silky golden brown hair away from her eyes.

'So I'll see you tonight then?' Sakura said and waved goodbye as Tomoyo headed out of the house with a bright smile on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day proved to Sakura that she really needed a job. After cleaning the house and washing her laundry, Sakura looked around in her living room and studied the clock on top of the television. It stated 2 o'clock. After all that work and now Sakura had nothing else to do,

'Damn it,' Sakura cursed under her breath. 'Ku-so. I need to get a fucking job.' She skipped into her room and grabbed her purse her papers and took off.

When Sakura entered the outside world, she could not have expected such a beautiful day. It was like a playground. The sky is painted so blue, with clouds floating like candy floss. Sakura watched as people bustled along the brick sidewalk. She smiled to herself and began her walk to hunt for a job.

She skipped town, crossing small shops that are looking for assistance. By far, after 30 minutes of walking and searching for possibilities, Sakura could only suppress herself and accept the fact that there are no handy jobs for her to take. Every single shop looked like their staffs were meant to stay.

Sakura groaned and leaned against the wall of a shopping mall building. She held her arms together and crossed it in front of her chest. Disappointment began to flood her. Even though Sakura knew what to expect, at the very least there should be some kind of possibility.

Sighing again and again, Sakura decided to walk back home. She checked her watch. It turned to 2.45 p.m. Sakura paused and remembered that she was suppose to meet Eriol for her study group time at 3, With a sudden determination, Sakura jogged from where she was walking and let ground sweep before her.

It didn't take her 10 minutes before she reached Le Chocolat. The place was crowded, again, as usual. Sakura was determined to get her seat,

When she entered, she smelt the delicious smell of chocolate. It brought a smile to Sakura's lips. She looked around in search for Yukito or someone she knew to grab her a table. But to her dismay, everyone was busy. There was a long line in front of her. She was about to walk to the counter when suddenly, an arm tugged her and she nearly fell to the floor. It was a rugged man who bumped into her and he only looked at her with disgust before he turned and walked away from the café. Sakura was too tired to yell at him so she gathered herself and was about to walk away when she heard someone said her name, 'Kinomoto-san.'

Sakura turned around to find Syaoran Li, wearing a black apron and a tray filled with drinks. Sakura was startled at first until Syaoran asked, 'daijobu?'

It took quite a long moment before Sakura could interpret his words. Startled, she replied, 'oh… hai.'

Clumsily she nodded her head in embarrassment. Syaoran turned to look back at the counter and nod his head in that direction. 'Come on, I'll fix you a drink,' Syaoran said, 'it's been busy today and Yukito-san is sick. So we are pretty much running out of staff. It's never this busy.'

Syaoran began to walk to the counter and Sakura, quite pleased, decided to follow him. She plunged herself into a sea of girls and men alike. They all seemed very happy to be here. When Sakura reached the counter, her brother greeted her with a handful of drinks and food.

'Sakura-san, we couldn't save you a spot. There were too many people coming in and out,' Touya said as he walked back and forth, preparing the drinks he had to make for the customers.

'It's okay Touya-san, I was thinking of going somewhere else,' Sakura responded. Then she paused and seemed to think of a plan.

'Touya,' she yelled back at her brother whilst she noticed Syaoran began making some drinks, 'I've decided. I'll help you out tonight. Give me an apron.'

Touya looked at her in bewilderment and stopped momentarily from his busy preparation. 'You have got to be kidding me,' Touya exclaimed. Sakura gave him a nasty look, 'what? Like I can't do it?'

Touya was about to answer when the customer yelled for him. 'Come on onii-chan. You need help and I'm not doing anything. Besides, I know the menu off by heart,' Sakura stated, her eyes fixated on his.

Touya sighed and just waved his hand before returning to his job. Sakura smiled and was startled for find a hand reaching for her with an apron and chocolate milk. Syaoran smiled at her and Sakura felt her heart melting even more.

'Ja, here's your apron. You can drink first before you start helping out,' Syaoran said and without another word, walked away to do more of his duty.

Sakura watched him go and looking back at the apron, she was suddenly determined. Drinking quickly the delicious chocolate milk, Sakura assembled her apron and started to help out.

It was a busy night not only Sakura, but the whole staff of Le Chocolat. There was something that attracted these customers. It was either the good looking staff or the delicious menu. For one thing, Sakura had never worked in something as hectic as this. She even forgot that she was supposed to meet Eriol. Glancing every few minutes at the clock, Sakura tried to search for any sign of him. So far, the result was nil. Felling a little upset, Sakura decided to put aside that thought and continued to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was four and a half hour later that the crowd started to descend. Sakura gave a heave sigh and plummet to a chair next to the pantry.

'Oh my gosh, it's so busy, how in the world can you handle it,' Sakura sighed and placed her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Syaoran walked towards her, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. The delicious chocolate smell awoken Sakura when he placed the mugs to the table and Sakura beamed at him. 'I am so craving for hot chocolate right now,' Sakura said happily and accepted the hot chocolate from Syaoran's hands.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her sip her hot chocolate. 'So you didn't get to meet your friend?' Syaoran asked her casually and sipped his drink.

Sakura looked up and for a second there was a light of disappointment in her face but she immediately shook her head and stared back at her drink. Syaoran licked his lips and stood up. 'I still have some work to do. You should be going home, it's quite late,' he said and Sakura looked at him with curiosity, her eyes twinkled in the dim light of the café.

Before she could reply, her brother interjected her with a pat on her head, 'well done Sakura-chan. You made it through tonight.'

Sakura nodded her head and felt a little bit more disappointed. She looked up at her brother as he talked to Syaoran, 'so I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride?'

'Oh no thanks man,' Syaoran replied in a shivering deep tone that sent chills down Sakura's spine, 'I've got it covered.'

'Alright,' Touya replied back and shook Syaoran's hands. Syaoran gave a nod at Sakura, which Sakura's only reply was to stare at him with big eyes and he walked to the back of the counter.

Touya sighed and sat down in front of Sakura. 'Okay, ikuso,' he said and beamed at his little sister, 'let's go.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Sakura was awoken by a scent of fresh coffee. She opened her eyes slowly only to find a blurry figure leaning above her. When she opened her eyes, Tomoyo was beaming at her with a mug of coffee in her hands.

'So how was your day?' Tomoyo said and sipped coffee from her mug, 'I heard you were helping out with the café last night.'

Sakura grunted and closed her eyes and muttered, 'yeah, Eriol didn't show up.'

Tomoyo stayed silent. 'Here, I've made you a cup of coffee. It's nicely brewed. You'll love it.'

Sakura only grunted in response. She found herself in a mixture of sleepiness and the urge to get up and drink that coffee.

'Hey angel,' Tomoyo called out, 'there's an art exhibition today at the City Hall. Come with me.'

Sakura opened her eyes and sat right up. Tomoyo appeared at the door sill, 'special invitations only. I know you want to come. The theme is Fuji in winter.'

'You mean you never told me this until now? How come I didn't know about this earlier?' Sakura commented and shuffled her hair.

'Ah, that's not important. What's important is that I can bring a guest and I know you would love to come,' Tomoyo said and smiled mischievously. Sakura just groaned and slammed herself back to the fluffy bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The city hall looked glamorous in the evening, with bright lights illuminating a warm atmosphere at such a cold night. Sakura grinned cockily and followed Tomoyo into the lobby.

The exhibition was quite grand. It was a spacious area whether each corner consists of paintings and installations from various artists. Sakura looked around in awe as she glanced at one piece of artwork to another. They seemed to amaze her at how incredible a person can be judging by how well they produced their art.

'Sugoi,' Sakura whispered in amazement as they were handed brochures at the entrance.

'You're very lucky that you're here,' Tomoyo exclaimed, 'because there are at least 100 works from 57 artists here. It's going to take some time to go around this place.'

Sakura nodded happily and walked inside with a wide smile upon her face.

The first sets of artworks were indeed incredible. Sakura spent most of her time gasping with wide eyes while Tomoyo assured her to go past the artworks quickly or they'll never reach the end.

About an hour later, Tomoyo was exhausted. Tomoyo barely see the artworks themselves. That was because there were many people that she knew who came to talk to her. It was the usual boring chit chat and she was afraid that she left Sakura behind, but fortunately, Sakura was too busy wandering around and staring at a giant painting of a starbucks cup. Tomoyo merrily giggled to herself and continued to talk to her associates.

Sakura was overwhelmed. She continued from one painting to the other, silently talking to herself about how wonderful they looked. An elder couple watched as Sakura continued to ramble on to herself.

'It looks like this guy is staring at me,' she said, 'why does the artist develop such vivid colors. It's too bright for an image like this.'

Sakura jostled happily until she rounded the corner and found something that caught her eye. She squint her eyes and saw a large painting of a mother and her child against the white wall. For some reason, Sakura couldn't get her eyes off the painting. She walked closer and found a couple of people gazing admiringly at the painting while nodding in approval. Sakura was curious.

As she neared the painting she realized what it was that stood out. The colors were so soft and warm, Sakura couldn't help but shiver. The mother was cradling her child in her arms with a long distant look upon her face. She was sitting on a wooden bench and the green color of a garden beautifully compensate for the sadness on the child's face.

Sakura frowned. There was something about that painting that strikes her as emotional. Suddenly enough, she felt pain on her chest and held her hands against it. It was a long minute that she stood, gazing at the painting without blinking. Until finally she whispered, '…mother.'

'Sakura,' Tomoyo called out but Sakura could not hear her. She seemed distant to her. All that she could think of is the painting and how much it had affected her emotions. It seemed like the artist portrayed motherhood with suck a painstaking beauty. There was sadness, warmth and an essence of anger. She felt lonely all of the sudden.

'Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo groaned unhappily as she neared her, 'why didn't you answer me?'

The presence of Tomoyo brought Sakura back to her senses. She turned around and smiled apologetically. 'Ah, I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I was just looking at this painting.' She laughed nervously and tugged Tomoyo to keep walking, not wanting her to know how pathetic it was to be touched by just a painting.

Tomoyo decided to let it off and said, 'you are really enjoying this aren't you?'

'Yes yes I am. But um…' Sakura stopped walking and bit her lip, 'I think I'm a little tired. I think I want to go back home.'

'What?' Tomoyo said in surprise, 'but you seem to have a good ti-'

'Ah, if you don't want to go just yet, that's fine. I'll go back home.'

'Sakura,' Tomoyo raised her eyebrow with worry, 'are you okay? Did something happen?'

'Hm, no… I just feel suddenly not well.'

Tomoyo was silent for a bit until looking at Sakura's expression did she finally sighed and said, 'okay, let's go back. I'm tired of talking with these people anyway.'

With a silent nod, Sakura followed Tomoyo out of the gallery.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura gave a deep sigh and monitored the hallway. 'Ah, where is Eriol?'

School had just ended and Sakura was forced to accept her confidence merrily flushed down the toilet. She had just received her mock tests and Sakura could hear her heart thundering and breaking into a million pieces. Whatever happened to her? Sakura screamed in her head. After all the study that she did with Eriol and yet she couldn't even pursue one of her subjects with satisfactory?

It was the beginning of Sakura's misery and it would probably get worse. Eriol would kill her. Sakura dumped her books into her bag and shut the locker with a little more anger.

'Sakura, why can't you redeem yourself? Why are you so stupid?' Sakura whispered to herself and kicked the locker in anger and a couple of students turned to look at her in surprise.

Sakura just ignored them and continued to walk out the hallway.

The sky was turning darker, shadowing even more of Sakura's mood as she walked to her house. Sakura looked at her watch and groaned when she realized Tomoyo was probably working. Eriol has a soccer practice to go to. Sakura was doomed. She needed somewhere to study and only one place came to her mind.

Deliberately forcing herself to be in the mood to study, Sakura walked to Le Chocolat. Just as she predicted, as soon as she neared the café, the rain started to drizzle, soaking some of Sakura's clothes, in which she cursed in disgust.

'Why can't my day get any better?' she nearly screamed, astonishing an old couple walking by with an umbrella. Sakura turned to see and bowed in apology. The couple walked past without any more glances.

Sakura entered to the warm and intoxicating smell of the café and examined the room. There were a few less people than it used to be and Sakura would guess it was because of the rain. Patting her partially soaked clothes, she disbanded her school jacket and walked to her special table, only to find it occupied.

Much to her dismay, she had to sit at the middle of the café and sighing she walked towards the table,

'Sakura-chan,' a voice chirped in and Sakura turned to see Nakuru walking by with a tray in her hands, 'I've been seeing you practically everyday here. Are you alright? You don't look too good.' Nakuru looked at her with worry but Sakura only bit her lip.

'Well, today hasn't been the best day of my life,' Sakura replied,

'Alright, let me get you some hot chocolate and I've got chocolate pudding for you. There's still one left.'

Sakura smiled in reply and watched as Nakuru left the table. Sighing deeply, Sakura immediately opened her bag and took out her textbooks, some were in array and some were Eriol's notes. Looking at the pile of books made Sakura sick.

'Ah, destiny awaits me,' Sakura whispered to herself and opened her math textbook. She looked at her notes in mere depression. Everything in front of her looks like a blur. Sakura sighed and then nodded her head in encouragement. 'It's time to study… fighting!' Sakura said to herself and began to answer some questions.

It took a few minutes for her to complete a few of the questions until she was stuck with one. She was concentrating so much on her work that she didn't notice a cup of hot chocolate was placed on her table.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on one hand while flicking her pen against the paper in frustration. She was not ready to admit that she couldn't even solve a simple question.

It was when Sakura was in the surge of screaming when a tender voice said, 'that answer is wrong.'

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran Li leaning over her work with an expressionless mask adjusted to his handsome face. Sakura was astonished and without realizing it tried to cover her work with her hands and body, feeling slightly humiliated.

'Uh, sorry,' Syaoran muttered when he saw the frightened expression on Sakura's face. He rubbed his nose with one hand and walked away.

Sakura found herself unable to move. Until a few seconds later, she realized that she was burying her work. Sakura gave a little yelp and arranged her papers with a blush on her cheeks.

_Damn, Sakura, you look so ridiculous right now. Why did you have to act so surprise_? Sakura said in her head with a twisted face. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Syaoran Li glanced back with a chuckle before continuing with his work.

Scratching her head, Sakura forced herself to be in a stage of concentration, trying to find the mistake Syaoran Li had pointed out. A few minutes later, her brother walked by.

'Oni-san,' Sakura yelled out and Touya looked over at her and gave a wave. Sakura signaled for him to come to her table.

'What's wrong?' Touya asked when he reached her table.

'Oni-san. I don't mean to be a hassle but do you mind just helping me with some of these questions?' Sakura said in a whisper, trying to lower her voice so Li could not hear them.

Touya raised his eyebrows, 'Sakura, you know I would be glad to help but I've got to work.'

Sakura groaned, 'just for a minute?'

'Sakura—'

'Alright, how about after you finish your work?'

'Sakura, I have to do some more errands after work…'

'But---'

'Doesn't Eriol help you? He's usually here.'

'That's the problem. He's got soccer practice and work after. I'm stranded Oni-chan.'

Sakura gave him a puppy look, wanting him to change his mind. Touya just gave a sigh and seemed a little irritated.

'Sakura, you can't expect someone to help you every time. Why don't you ask someone else?'

'Who?' Sakura gave him a ridiculous look.

Touya put his hands on his hips and glanced around the coffee house. Then his face changed and said, 'ah, Syaoran Li is about to finish his shift. Why don't you ask him for help?'

'Syaoran Li?' Sakura looked at her brother in bewilderment. Suddenly, heat came rising to her face, the humiliation hitting her back in the face.

'Yes, he's a senior. He should be able to help you much better than me.'

'But---'

'Ah, if got to get this customer Sakura-san. Just ask him nicely okay?'

'Oni-chan---'

But before Sakura could argue back with him, Touya had already attended to a table. Sakura just groaned and crashed her body to the seat in frustration.

There was a big argument going on in Sakura's head. She turned her head and saw Syaoran Li placing some drinks on a table of giggling girls and watched as he glanced at his watch. Sakura quickly looked around at someone that she was familiar with but apparently, she has no social life.

Sakura groaned again and buried her face in the paper of hell before her and felt like crying. Everyone else is busy and she couldn't do this by herself. Sakura gripped her hand and shook her head, burying her face even further into the pile of papers.

She was about to scream out loud when she heard another amused voice, 'did you finally get that answer corrected?'

Sakura looked up immediately, only to find Syaoran's face near her. He was leaning over and Sakura was just inches away from his face that she could see the texture of his skin. Sakura was in no form of being calm when panic, that she gasped and slapped him across the face.

Practically everyone in the whole café heard the slap and had their eyes on Sakura. The room suddenly grew quiet and Sakura was too astonished that words were clogged in her throat. She felt herself breathing harder and a huge amount of heat spread across her cheeks as she put her hands on her mouth with wide eyes. The girls at the other table looked at her with annoyance and hatred. Syaoran Li closed his eyes momentarily and leaned back to his standing position.

Sakura quickly stammered, 'sorry… sorry, oh my gosh, I am so so sorry. This—this is --- I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's just my reflexes, it kind of gave me away--- i…'

But to Sakura's surprise she heard Syaoran chuckle. He held his hand to his slapped cheek and gave a laugh. Sakura could feel the whole world crumbling beneath her for her klutziness. She felt like a dufus. Her face was so red and she could hear the beating against her ear drums. Her humiliation strikes again.

'It's alright,' Syaoran said and bowed his head as he walked away.

Sakura sat there in silence, suddenly feeling very small. To her greater humiliation, an old couple beside her giggled and gave a huge laughter, while waving at her, somehow with reassurance. But Sakura was not reassured at all. Her embarrassment was beyond measure. It felt limitless.

Touya, standing on the other side of the room just chuckled to himself at his sister's clumsy behavior, having experienced it plenty of times. He saw Sakura burying herself in her embarrassment by pretending to focus on her work. He chuckled even more and came to see Syaoran Li.

'Hey buddy,' Touya said as Syaoran took off his apron.

'Hey,' Syaoran called back and fixed his ruffled hair. Even from a guy's point of view, Li was inexplicably good looking. It frightens him at times.

'Sorry about what my sister did,' Touya said and jotted down some orders into the system, 'she likes to surprise people.'

Syaoran just chuckled and shrugged, 'nah man, it's all cool.'

'Actually I wanted to ask you for a favor,' Touya continued and placed the tray at its place.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, stopping midway fixing his sleeve.

Sakura was ready to die and she kept repeating it over and over again in her head. But no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the work before her, nothing was stuck in her mind. They all look like jumbled meaningless words and numbers to her.

Sakura scratched her head. It was time to go home. She couldn't take it any longer. People kept whispering and the humiliating just boiled her. Finally deciding, she arranged her papers and crammed her books into her bag with much difficulty. Before she was about to shut her bag, a figure sat at the chair opposite of her.

Sakura turned to see Syaoran Li smiling at her. Sakura immediately went red, a habit that she couldn't get rid of.

'H-hey,' Sakura said awkwardly.

Syaoran Li gave a bigger smile and nodded his head, 'it's all cool you know. The slap… I get that pretty often.'

Sakura looked at him incredulously and was meant to say 'no way,' but nothing came out of her mouth. Sakura felt her head in immediate confusion. She wanted to do so many things at the same time.

Before Sakura could do any more embarrassing things, Syaoran placed something on the table and handed it to her. Sakura looked in curiosity. It was a piece of chocolate.

'It's our last truffle. I heard from your brother that you love it,' Syaoran explained and smiled happily at Sakura's change of expression.

Sakura eyes the chocolate and smiled nervously, 'thank you.'

'It's my pleasure; I was actually here to help you with your studies. You did help me the other day.'

Sakura creased her eyebrows and recalled a memory. 'Oh, that… I just thought you needed the help. But um… you want to help me with my studies?'

'Yeah, I'm qualified, and considering I have some more time, I can help with whatever you need to do.'

'Well you wouldn't exactly have all the time there is right? I mean, you have work and everything. I only helped you once anyway.'

Syaoran paused and gave a lean smile which for some reason or another gave Sakura shivers down her spine. There was something mysterious about the young boy in front of her. He gave a sense of question, wanting Sakura to know him better.

Sakura immediately was lost in her thoughts until Syaoran's voice interrupted her. 'Or if you don't want me to, then that's fine.'

'Oh,' Sakura snapped, unwillingly, 'I mean, I'm sorry. No, of course I would love it if you could help me.'

Syaoran only smiled in return and Sakura handed him her work. He began to explain a couple of formulas and short cuts that Sakura never knew about. To her amazement, she would never guess that someone as handsome as him could actually be really smart. He pointed a couple of errors in Sakura's answers and she would turn red each time. As he was explaining the concept of how simple a question and answer could be, Sakura could not help but stared at him with genuine respect. Sakura smiled and sucked her lips, a feeling of tranquility swept over her, like a wave of solitude.

Time moved on and Sakura sighed as she finished her last question.

'Wow, you are really good at this,' Sakura said in amazement, 'do you mind if I ask what grade are you in?'

Syaoran didn't immediately answer. His eyes bore deep into hers and Sakura saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. But it disappeared and Sakura thought she was just imagining it. 'I'm 18,' Syaoran answered.

'Oh so you're in college? Same as Touya-chan,' Sakura said pleasantly, 'where do you go?'

Syaoran did not respond but he shuffled his hair, a reaction that made Sakura feel numb. He sniffed and said, 'I don't go to college.'

Sakura was about to ask why, but he looked at his watch and said to Sakura, 'I'm sorry but I have to leave.'

Sakura felt a little disappointed. He had been such a good teacher. Sakura frowned a little and checked her watch. They have been studying for 2 hours already. Sakura suddenly felt guilty for taking away a lot of his time. Sakura looked up just in time to see Syaoran walk out the door. Sakura quickly rushed to him.

When Sakura came out of the door, she yelled at him, 'wait.'

Syaoran stopped midway and turned his head around. Sakura ran towards him and bit her lip before she bowed and asked in a little bit more loudly than she expected, 'onegai, can you please be my teacher?'

Syaoran looked startled at the remark but when Sakura gave him a pleading look, Syaoran gave a small smile and bowed his head. 'I'm sorry; I probably would but I just have too much to do.'

Before Syaoran could say another word, Sakura interjected, 'please. I can't pay you because I'm not working but I can do anything else. Maybe cleaning your house or doing laundry? I have a box of chocolate that I can give you everyday.'

Syaoran chuckled at the thought but then he paused before he turned to her and spoke, 'I don't think you really need me. You have your boyfriend who helps you.'

'He…' Sakura wondered whether he meant Eriol. 'Do you mean Eriol? No, he's my best friend.' Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sound of his name escaping his lips. Syaoran noticed her pink cheeks.

'He's too busy and I don't like to disturb him on his finals,' Sakura said with a hint of sadness, 'he works and plays in his soccer team. I can't afford to draw back more of his time. It's unfair for him.'

Syaoran finally gave a smile and looked up to the sky, lost in thought.

'Well…' he managed to continue and Sakura looked at him hopefully. 'Maybe instead of paying me or doing my laundry for that matter, why don't you be my model?'

Sakura wasn't sure she heard it right.

'A model?'

'Yeah, a model. I want you to model so I can paint you,' Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

Sakura wasn't sure if this was a joke or he was playing a trick. But she didn't consider it any further. Instead she replied, 'yes.'

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry for the late update. I have too much schoolwork and too much partying going on. Please Review and give me a response whether I should continue with this story or not. I will try to make it short but I ramble too much. Anyway, I think there might be some errors in this chapter and if there is please notify me since I haven't checked or anything.**

**PLEASE REPLY! It would mean the world to me.**

**With love**

**FreyA-wings**


	3. White Chocolate Creme Brulee

**Chocolate**

**By FreyA-wings**

**..::Chapter 3::..**

**White Chocolate Crème Brulee**

**Have you guys ever watched the Korean Drama 'Coffee Prince?' It is a great TV show and I noticed, as I was writing this, that the Café is so similar to Coffee Prince café where they hired 'princes' or good looking people to attract customers, although the story is remotely different. It's not the same at all.**

**Anyway, thank you for your encouragement and giving me some reviews and adding this story to your favorites. I would like to especially thank all of you who have reviewed. There's too many of you to thank but you know who you are. Arigato!!!!! **

**Note: I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't be answering your questions. I am just glad that I made people curious and ask questions but that is the whole point of this story is to get you curious and wanting to know more. And, btw, I do love mysteriousness…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Last Chapter:

Syaoran finally gave a smile and looked up to the sky, lost in thought.

'Well…' he managed to continue and Sakura looked at him hopefully. 'Maybe instead of paying me or doing my laundry for that matter, why don't you be my model?'

Sakura wasn't sure she heard it right.

'A model?'

'Yeah, a model. I want you to model so I can paint you,' Syaoran replied nonchalantly.

Sakura wasn't sure if this was a joke or he was playing a trick. But she didn't consider it any further. Instead she replied, 'yes.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura wasn't so sure why she said what she said. There was a great possibility that she might have just been a prank or a joke that Sakura wasn't sure she got. But Syaoran didn't laugh or gave a punch as an act of suggestion but he smiled wonderfully and said, 'alright. Tell me when you need me and I'll tell you when I need you.'

_When I need you_

That sentence blocked the perfect image of Eriol for a second. He spoke those words with conviction that Sakura felt warmed by. She licked her lips and said, 'alright.'

Syaoran smiled warmly and turned to walk away. He gave a wave at her and Sakura felt her heart lift a bit. She just found herself a new teacher. This way, she won't disturb Eriol with his finals and his work. This way, she will be able to surprise Tomoyo and Eriol and that she was able to get into Tohka University. Smiling to herself at her new genius plan, she walked in with her head up high.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was indeed a new way to start the class. People were all serious and concentrating on their studies. Sakura wasn't sure just how much more she was capable of studying.

She sat down at her chair and sighed. Chiharu, a pretty classmate with short brown hair, came to sit in front of her and said, 'hey Sakura, you look so gloomy. Cheer up.'

'Hey Chiharu,' Sakura replied, 'are you still studying for that math test?'

'Math?' Chiharu said and rolled her eyes, 'everything is pretty dull in math. I can't handle another second of it. Although, I finished the project on time so I have everything all figured out.'

Sakura groaned and put her head against the table. 'How can school be this stressful?'

'Hey, I was planning on having a party at my house this weekend. For those who are too cool for school,' Chiharu exclaimed happily and winked.

'Ugh, don't use that sentence. It's horrifying,' Sakura replied and laughed. Maybe a party is what she needed.

'Yes I know but it's time to give a little yank from school and say hello to the smell of alcohol,' Chiharu chirped. Sakura looked at her dubiously. Chiharu is an overall sweet person but as you get to know her, there's a wild party girl inside of her.

Sakura smiled and said, 'I'll think about it okay. I am just not a party person.'

'Don't be such a party-pooper,' Chiharu responded with a twisted face, 'if anything can get us out of this stress, and it is to have fun. Now, I don't know if I have mentioned this to you before but my darling Naoko is coming from Germany and she is a rock star.'

Sakura laughed, 'darling Chiharu, I don't know how many more of your friends are going to come and crash your party. Remember Yamazaki? Before he went to America, he was still a sweetheart but now that he came back, he nearly turned your house upside down.'

'Leave my boyfriend alone,' Chiharu defended with a mocking tone, 'as if… my boyfriend has gotten cooler and you know it.'

Sakura rolled her eyes. There was a definite possibility that Chiharu was disappointed at her boyfriend's change of attitude. They were a pair that justifies the term: 'opposites attract.' Now that he had changed and have been partying around, regardless of Chiharu's depression, she knew that there was jealousy.

'I'll holler at you back,' Chiharu said and walked from the seat as the teacher walked in and started the class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura wanted to know whether the deal between her and Syaoran was an actual. She wanted to start studying hard and get herself worked up before going to the party. Sakura sighed and walked along the road to the café. She was pretty sure that he was in his shift. She took out her phone and dialed her brother's number, who was not working at the moment.

After a second ring, her brother picked up.

'Hey Oni-chan,' Sakura said sweetly to the phone.

'Oh hey Sakura-san, are you still in school?'

'No just finished. I'm coming by to the café. Just want to know whether Li-san is there. We were supposed to be studying.'

There was a pause before her brother continued, 'oh are you planning on having him as a teacher? Wow, I knew he was a nice guy. What did you do to convince him? So far, no matter how nice he is, there must be something that you can do to give him your thanks.'

Sakura laughed, 'don't worry brother, I have thought of something.' Sakura smiled to herself. She didn't want her brother to worry about her being a model for someone that she barely knows. But whatever the reason, she needed this opportunity.

'I hope you are not planning on sending him those chocolate cookies to him,' Touya said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Hey, don't diss my cookies bro. I know you love them too,' Sakura said loudly in defense.

'Alright alright,' Touya said, 'I love your cookies. This is why you should make some for me for work tomorrow. You know, as a thank you for finding you a good teacher.'

'You did not onii-chan,' Sakura said in a mocking tone, 'you only suggested that because of coincidence.'

'Hey at least it turned out pretty good,' her brother responded.

Sakura giggled, 'that's right Onii-chan, but that's okay, I'll give you some cookies for tomorrow. I'll talk to you later.'

And she hung up the phone. Sakura sighed as she approached the café. It stood out amongst the green trees. She smiled and entered the café. As per usual, she walked in to encounter the smell she loved the most. Finding a seat, she walked amongst the huge crowd before she found a table with a reserved spot by her favorite place. Sakura looked around and searched for anyone she knew.

'Sakura-san?' a voice interrupted her search. Sakura turned around to face a beautiful young woman with short golden brown hair. She smiled sweetly at Sakura that she felt a brush of wind touched her face by that angelic smile.

'Rika-san?' Sakura said with her eyes wide open.

Rika smiled wider and opened her arms for them to hug. 'It's been a long time Sakura-san,' Rika said as they both hugged.

'Yes I know,' Sakura said once they separated, 'I haven't seen you in two years. What have you been doing these days?'

Rika smiled and said, 'why don't we get a seat and then we'll talk.'

The two young women brought themselves to the reserved spot and Sakura noticed that Yukito-san had given them a heads up. He gave a thumb up and used his hand to messaged Sakura to wait for him.

'So why are you suddenly here without telling me?' Sakura asked her dear friend. Rika was older than her by two years. She had entered a top fashion school in Tokyo and in those two years, Sakura had never seen her at all. Sakura missed her so much because she was a good friend.

'Well, my brother is getting married so I am here for the time being,' Rika replied with a soft voice, 'and now that it was fortunate that I am here, I decided to give you a surprise.'

'Surprise indeed,' Sakura said and giggled, 'oh, I'm just glad that I am able to see you. I have been strangling my way through high school. it's been the usual ups and downs. But this is a really big surprise for me.'

Sakura looked teary-eyed. The thought of seeing an old friend so suddenly really gave her an emotional feeling.

'Hey, Sakura,' Rika said in a soft voice, mesmerizing Sakura, 'I won't be here for long. I've got some business plans to attend to. But I want to hang out with you. Anyway, what have you been doing lately? Any guys that you got in mind?'

The thought of Eriol quickly disrupted her thoughts and Sakura blushed. She wanted to tell Rika everything but for some reason or another, there was something that stopped her and she paused and thought. Rika won't be here for long. It seemed improper if Sakura bombarded her with these issues that had been bugging here these past few months.

'No Rika-san,' Sakura said and shook her head, 'there are other important things to do besides boyfriends.'

'Oh yes, your university,' Rika said with wide eyes, 'I heard you wanted to go to Tohka University.'

At this remark, Sakura felt really small. The thought of her best friend describing it with excitement, put a bit of a pressure on her. She looked at her with eyes of big expectation. Sakura pondered on just how much Rika intimidated her. Not in a bad way but in a way that Sakura looked up to her.

'Yes, I am working on that,' Sakura finally replied.

'Well I'm pretty sure you can do it Sakura,' Rika said and smiled widely, 'I trust you can do it. And if you need any help, I am here to support you.'

Sakura smiled and said thanks. But her level of encouragement did not increase. Instead, her emotions fluctuated. Sakura smiled in reply and said, 'thank you. I know you were always there for me. but you don't have to worry about me anymore. It's time for me to give you the encouragement. You've got to be successful Rika-san. I know just how passionate you are about fashion.'

Rika smiled pleasantly. Sakura looked up to the counter, which was still busy, and sighed. Then she felt a presence behind her. She saw Rika's expression change and Sakura frowned. She turned around to find Syaoran Li with a tray in his hands.

'This is from Yukito-san,' Syaoran said with a small smile as he laid down the mugs to the table. Rika eyed him with an observant look. Sakura felt a little nervous all of the sudden. But she gathered her courage to look up to him and say thanks without actually looking at him in the eye. She didn't want Rika to notice anything strange about her. Not that anything is strange.

Syaoran bowed lightly and walked away. When he was out of ear shot, Rika bent down to her and whispered, 'don't tell me that you don't find that guy attractive?'

Sakura blushed but she shook her head vigorously. 'No Rika-san,' Sakura defended, 'I don't care if he's an attractive young fellow but I don't want to have any guy by my side at the moment.'

It was a lie and Sakura was nearly convinced of her own insinuation. But she didn't want to tell Rika until the moment is right. Being in love is for Sakura's burden only. Sakura didn't even tell Tomoyo who had been living with her for the past few years.

Rika looked at me with suspicion but Sakura quickly changed the subject. 'So what have you been doing Rika? Surrounded by models, you should have an eye on someone?' Sakura said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Rika snorted and said, 'they maybe models but I find most of them arrogant.'

'hey don't judge a book by its cover,' Sakura said in disbelief, 'they may look hot but there must be some of them that has a brain?'

Rika laughed, 'yes actually. I am dating someone but I won't tell you just yet. It will be a secret.'

Sakura gave her an annoying look. 'Hey, why can't you tell me?'

Rika laughed heartily, 'until you find yourself a man, then I will tell you. How about that?'

Sakura leaned in and spoke in an undertone, 'Rika, I could actually hit you right now.'

'That's an understatement. I will not yield,' Rika defended with a mischievous look upon her face.

'Ugh, that's not fair Rika,' Sakura said with a pout and Rika laughed.

The night went along as the two best friends talked. They laughed and cried as they told stories which they have missed since they were apart. Sakura was too engrossed in her stories and retelling her own that she did not notice the time.

'Oh gosh look at the time,' Sakura yelped and put her hands on her cheeks.

'Well it was really nice to see you again Sakura-san,' Rika said and smiled pleasantly.

'Actually,' Sakura said and stopped midway. She looked over to the counter and saw that Syaoran Li was still in his shift. She wanted to know whether the deal was still on. 'I actually have to do some revision.'

'Oh really? With who?' Rika asked curiously.

Sakura bit her lip and decided to say, 'with a teacher.'

'Uhuh,' Rika said and narrowed her eyes, 'so is he or she going to come here or is it a home study?'

Sakura was not so sure what to say because the answer was not decided. So instead she said, 'Oh, the teacher comes to my house. That way it'll be easier.'

Rika nodded and decided not to further her curiosity. 'Well then I must go,' Rika said and waved to a waiter for the bill. 'This one is on me okay darling?' Rika smiled and kissed Sakura's two cheeks.

'I will be heading to a fashion show tomorrow night if you want to come?' Rika asked as she got up and fixed her very fashionable blue dress.

'Yes, I would love to come,' Sakura replied and winked at her.

'I'll call you,' Rika said and waved goodbye.

When Sakura waved back she felt a heat of memories flooding back. There were so many times when they both shared the good and the bad. Now, everything seemed to be evaporating.

'So here's your bill,' a voice interrupted her thoughts. But she turned around immediately as she recognized the voice.

'Li-san,' Sakura said with a much louder voice than she anticipated.

Syaoran Li handed her the bill and Sakura took it with blushing cheeks. 'Yeah um,' Sakura said, trying to fill in her embarrassment, 'I was actually here to talk to you before an old friend came to see me.'

Sakura gave him the money and he took it with a smile, 'yes she seems like a lovely lady.'

That remark took her by surprise. She watched as he walked back to the counter. _A lovely lady._

Whatever that means, it can't be anything major can it? Sakura thought to herself. He's just saying a compliment about Sakura's friend. Then why does it bother her so much.

He came back a few minutes later with the change and said, 'actually, it depends on you. My shift is done in an hour and I have free time after this.'

Sakura was taken aback and for a minute she wasn't sure what he was saying. She looked at him without uttering a word for a minute or two. Until he raised his eyebrows and Sakura began to snap out of her dreams, 'oh yes of course. Yes, I'll wait for you.'

Syaoran smirked and walked away. Sakura waited until he was out of earshot for her to say to herself, 'way to go smart ass. If this is how you act around all guys, then you'll die a virgin.'

Sakura might have said that a little loudly that an old woman sipping coffee in front of her turned to her direction and for a minute or two she couldn't face the reality. But when she realized, she shrugged and blushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night turned out much easier than she expected. When Syaoran got off his work, he came to her table and they started revising. Sakura was amazed at how much Syaoran know so much about history. There were things that she didn't know until Syaoran explained the concept of democratic and totalitarian in such vivid detail that she could see it clearly in her head.

'I can't believe you master mathematics and history,' Sakura said when they finished their revision.

'Well, history is a piece of cake,' Syaoran said and sipped his coffee.

'Piece of cake?' Sakura said monotonously, 'then you should do my test for me. That'll save me from all of this.'

Syaoran did not say anything for a minute or two until he looked at her straight in the eye. When Sakura noticed his fixation, she blushed.

'What?' she asked nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

'No,' Syaoran said and placed his mug on the table, 'I am just curious. Do you mind if I ask a question?'

Sakura bit her lip and tried hard to not embarrass herself even more. 'Yeah, sure,' Sakura said.

'Well, I mean this as a compliment,' Syaoran said, 'but I was just wondering why are you doing college level studies when you're just trying to pass your high school?'

Sakura's eyes were fixated on his deep chocolate brown eyes for a second before she snapped and said incredulously, 'I just wanted to pass that's all.'

Syaoran eyed her. Sakura felt she was x-rayed. His eyes bore so much into her that she felt so naked. 'Are you sure?' Syaoran asked and raised his eyebrows.

Sakura licked her lips before saying, 'well, it's not just about passing. If you really want to know, it is because I want to go to Tohka University.'

'Oh, Tohka University. Yes, it's pretty hard to get into. It's one of the top universities in Japan.'

'Exactly,' Sakura said.

'So this is why you have been studying so much at the café?'

'Yes.'

'And spending more time on your studies as well as having a teacher?'

'Yes, that is the whole point of it.'

Syaoran nodded but he didn't seem convince. So he changed the subjects, 'so where are all your other friends going?'

There he had hit her. The question that everyone had been asking. But Sakura just nodded her head and said, 'Tohka too.'

'So you want to go to Tohka because you want to or because you want to be with your friends?'

For some reason, that question made her a bit angry, 'hey, it's my business okay? It's my decision where I want to go. It doesn't matter if I like or I don't like it but I have to go there. And I have to work hard to get in there. That is why I am wasting my time trying to study for advance practices so I can get to that university' Sakura rambled. And then when she stopped she was displeased at Syaoran's smirk.

'You know, there are many people who have the dream of going to Tohka University,' Syaoran explained. He looked away from Sakura and for a moment Sakura saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

'Are you…' Sakura started but when Syaoran looked towards her, she realized there was something in his eyes that drew her to question, 'are you a Tohka student?'

Syaoran only started at her with an expressionless face until he shook his head and smiled, 'no I never was.'

'Then… I don't mean to be so straight forward but… I was wondering what college you are going to,' Sakura said carefully. She was actually curious about the young man sitting in front of her. He was so mysterious that Sakura was drowned in his ambiguity.

Syaoran sniffed and said, 'no I am currently working. I have a job. That is satisfying enough.'

When he said that Sakura was sure he didn't want Sakura to question him further so instead she closed her book and said, 'well thank you very much for this. Now you know that I was willing to be your model. But I wasn't sure exactly sure how that puts me.'

'Well you just have to stay in a pose for quite some time. All you need to do is just be there.'

'Where?'

'At my place.'

'Your place?'

'Yes, is there a problem?'

The thought of going to the home of a guy that she barely knows did put her off balance. She wasn't sure how to think. It clearly frightened her a little but Sakura would never imagine spending time alone with some guy.

'What are you uncomfortable?' Syaoran said without a change of expression.

Sakura's mouth was a little open but she shut it quickly and shook her head, 'no, no of course not. Why would I not be comfortable?'

Then a thought crashed into her mind. Does the term modeling mean that she had to pose for him? And that would mean he wants Sakura to pose in a certain outfit or a certain pose. Does that mean she also had to pose… nude? A surge of heat spread throughout her face and Sakura could feel her ears burning. She looked away from him as he was sipping his coffee with utter casualness.

'I'm sorry if my house seems uncomfortable for you but that is the best place I could work at,' Syaoran continued and looked out the window. 'It's getting late, shouldn't you be going home?'

Sakura followed his gaze and looked at her watch. 'Oh my God yes,' Sakura said and groaned.

'So I'll meet you tomorrow here?' Syaoran asked with much casualness as he could be as he stood up.

'Oh,' Sakura said, remembering Tomoyo's invitation, 'my friend is having a fashion show tomorrow night. The one that just got here.'

'Well maybe after the fashion show,' Syaoran muttered and took his cup and hers.

Sakura felt a little guilty. But a sudden thought sprang through her head and before she thought twice, she swirled around and shouted his name as he walked further away. Syaoran turned and Sakura but her lip before asking, 'maybe you'd like to come too?'

Syaoran paused for a minute and Sakura felt she had asked the wrong person. She shook her head and said, 'it's just that my friends would be busy and it would be nice to have company.' Sakura sure did adjust the situation well, even though that is not really the reason. Tomoyo and Eriol might still be available to accompany her but that thought really didn't cross her mind.

Syaoran gave a small smile and said, 'I'll think about it. But thanks.' Then he walked away.

Sakura groaned and sat back at her chair feeling slightly weakened. Maybe the whole idea is bad after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell rang and Sakura packed her books into her bag. Meanwhile, Chiharu walked to her table and sat at a table next to Sakura's.

'Hey darling,' Chiharu chirped, waving her short brown hair, 'I've just informed anyone who would like to celebrate the coming of stressful week with arms wide open and a bottle of vodka in one hand.'

Sakura smirked and snorted, 'I'm looking forward to see the teacher's faces when they see you in a skanky top, a short mini skirt and a dilapidated liver. Tell them I said hi.'

'Hey, you are such a party pooper,' Chiharu whined. 'Come on, partying is no fun without you.'

'Chiharu, you know how I am with alcohol,' Sakura stated and stood up. She yawned loudly as the class descended.

'Exactly,' Chiharu pointed out, 'it will be a night to remember.'

'Don't you think that should be saved after you barfed in my toilet bowl,' Sakura said and grabbed her bag before saying, 'five times?'

'Oh, you just stuck a knife in my heart,' Chiharu dramatized, 'but maybe this is not about me. This is about you.'

'What is?'

'You… you and your secured personality. You've been stuffing yourself into books and books and… more books that you don't have the time to glance up amongst those piles of books. Please, there are times when a girl needs to learn to take a breath.'

Sakura didn't say anything but she stopped walked. Students were waling along the corridor and Chiharu stood in front of her, looking like a wet puppy being pet and dried.

'Alright,' Sakura finally said, 'I will come, but I will only come for a few hours. No more!'

'Oh yes,' Chiharu squealed as they walked out of the building, 'you will have the time of your life. I'll see you this Friday at my place. Eight sounds good to you? Of course it will. And don't forget to bring a friend.'

Sakura stopped and Chiharu walked to her car, waving goodbye. 'A friend?' Sakura asked.

'Yes, bring somebody that you know… of the opposite sex,' Chiharu smirked, 'it can be your boyfriend, or just a friend but you have to bring a guy with you. Not your brother. And I mean it. It's mandatory and you promised you would come. You won't back down on your word now will you Sakura?'

Sakura stood there, feeling like an idiot. That was all a scam. She should've known Chiharu would have a trick up her sleeves. Sakura just groaned and walked away. Of course she could bring a friend. There must be someone that she could bring to a 17 year old party.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Sakura was trying to adjust her black dress that Tomoyo had happily given to her to borrow, in which, surprisingly is quite revealing.

Tomoyo walked in with a huge smile upon her face, 'you look like you're going to prom.'

'Yes, and how slutty would I look if I did,' Sakura said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she turned to Tomoyo, 'are you sure you don't want to come?'

Tomoyo shook her head, 'oh no, please. I have enough fashion shows going on in my life.' She giggled sarcastically.

'But what are you going to do while I'm gone?' Sakura asked and sat down at her bed next to her.

'Well, Eriol is coming over. We're going to watch a movie… you know how it goes… the sound of music,' Tomoyo said, sort of distracted.

'Hey, instead of watching girls going from 16 to 17 why don't you come? It'll be a nice night with skinny models walking down the 'I eat cabbage everyday' death plank.'

'Oh Sakura, you do have a way with words,' Tomoyo said sarcastically. Sakura looked at her with concern in her eyes. She wasn't sure whether Tomoyo was being ridiculously sarcastic or she's playing dumb.

'Alright, you can cheat on me with Eriol,' Sakura said jokingly. Unknown to Sakura, Tomoyo grew a little tense.

'You know what, you should enjoy your night,' Tomoyo said and smiled, 'you deserve it. You've been doing plenty of work. It's time for a little distraction.'

Sakura sighed and then nodded. 'Alright, suit yourself. I'll be back quite late then.'

And with that, Sakura grabbed her small purse, gave a wave at Tomoyo and walked out the door. Sakura was not sure whether her best friend was feeling alright. But Sakura didn't want to worry too much. Surely, if something is wrong then Eriol could take care of her. He was after all, a really good friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was pleased to see Syaoran Li waiting for her at the fashion show hallway. She nudged him with her hands and when he turned he smiled. She thought she saw a little twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Sakura, but she tried to act normal. The black dress did show off her curves and plentiful of exposed skin, but she felt secured now that she has someone with her.

'How do you do?' Syaoran asked, 'you look lovely.'

Sakura smiled and said, 'well same goes for you.' And she really meant it. He was wearing a black T-shirt with skinny jeans. He looked more or less, a bit unlike himself. He decided to mess around his hair a bit more, and Sakura couldn't help but think how beautifully handsome he looked. Sakura wasn't sure whether eyes were staring at Sakura or at Syaoran, as they both walked to the entrance of the fashion show.

'So how long is this going to take?' Syaoran asked as they were handed a brochure.

'Not long,' Sakura said, 'it won't take more than half an hour. But I am really excited about this. I have never seen Rika's works in two years. This is a huge break for her.'

Syaoran didn't say anything but followed Sakura into the crowd.

When they were seated, Sakura glanced around at everyone who was attending the fashion show. There were photographers, readying their positions at the front row. People pass by with fliers and camera in their hand. Some even brought their laptops.

'Wow, this is the first time I've ever been to a fashion show,' Sakura said, her nerves racking.

Syaoran nodded and smiled to himself. Sakura saw that secretive smile and wondered how she could figure out exactly what was in his mind. But Sakura looked away to find Rika struggling to get to her. Sakura stood up and waved at her. Rika saw her and used her hands to urge Sakura to come with her. She looked alarmed. So Sakura quickly walked to her.

Rika was gasping and holding her chest but grabbed Sakura's hands immediately after she said, 'hey Rika, what's wrong?'

Rika pulled her backstage where people were tremendously busy. Sakura was too startled to complain about Rika's grasp. Once they were at an uncrowded place, Rika let go of her hands and looked at her.

'Sakura, I need your help,' Rika said, looking slightly panicked.

'What? What's wrong?'

'It's an emergency and I need you to walk for me.'

The message was too fast for her to digest but once it hit her, she looked alarmed, 'WHAT?'

Rika shushed her and placed a finger to her mouth, 'yes, I need your help please. One of the girls didn't show up and I know these Kyoto girls cannot be depended upon. It's just a walk. No silly routines. Just get change and walk back and forth.'

Sakura was trying to interrupt her but no sound came out of her mouth. Before she could say anything, Rika had already thrown her into another man's arms and he grabbed her and pulled her away from Rika.

Minutes have passed and Sakura could not find her words. People were making her change her clothes and putting make up and fixing her hair. She felt suffocated and all the more frightened. She realized that she left Syaoran alone amongst the audience.

Before she knew it, she was pushed to the stage area and Sakura could feel her stomach turning inside and out. She glanced around to find Rika, only to see her busying herself with all the other models. Sakura pursed her lips and cursed, 'I am so going to kill you Rika.'

Sakura glanced at what she wore. It was a blue skanky top with a really short white skirt and boots that went up to her knees. The heels were so high, it felt like there was a ball underneath her, keeping her from standing straight. The models in front of her looked at her and all Sakura could do was give them a nervous smile. Her heart couldn't stop beating. Pressure had suffocated her and the nausea was getting to her.

Then she heard the music blaring and one by one, the girls disappeared behind the dark velvet curtain. Sakura sucked in her breath as her turn was up. She felt like she needed to barf. The food that she just crammed was stuffed into her throat and was wondering whether embarrassment will follow her tonight.

Finally, the man poked her with a pen and said, 'you're up. Just follow the girls. Play along and don't be afraid. When you get back, get ready for the finale. At the end, break fountain.' And with that he gave a little push and Sakura sucked in her breath. Lights were blaring everywhere. The blitzes were shining in her eyes. The crowd was staring and Sakura was sure she saw a startled look on Syaoran's face.

Without another thought, a sudden confidence sprang through her and Sakura. She released her breath and walked. It felt strange to her to see all these people looking at her. But she tried to follow the other models. She walked as bravely as she could and not once did she make a wrong step. When she stepped to the front podium, she posed. Camera men were pressing the buttons and clicking away. Sakura felt that sudden assurance in her to grow. She felt more confident than ever. She put her hands on her hips and winked at the cameramen and walked back.

It felt weird. It felt grand. But she definitely felt beautiful. She had never felt like this in her life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So yeah, I am a little artsy-fartsy. Lol. I am studying Interior Design and I love art. So that's why I develop most of my stories surrounding my world of Art. And I know about fashion because I used to be a model LOL. And most of my friends were fashion designers wannabe. **

**I don't know if you guys have noticed but, different to my other story 'Way to the Top' I wanted to have that stereotypical Japonism into this story. I realized how much I liked those Japanese dramas and manga and how innocence transmit from them. It makes me appreciate just how a simple look or something simple as holding hands can make you squeal and blush like an idiot. I'll try to get pass that sexuality. But if you are up for it, please read 'Way to the Top.' It is by far, my favorite story that I have written.**

**Thank you and don't forget to press that blue button. I appreciate anyone who, after reading the story, has the effort to write back and tell me your thoughts. I love you for adding this to your favorites but I will love you more if you can review. THANKS A BUNCH!**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**

**With love**

**Freya**


	4. Chocolate Balls with Caramelized Almonds

**Chocolate**

**By FreyA-wings**

**..::Chapter 4::..**

**Chocolate Balls with Caramelized Almonds**

**I apologize for the late update. I can finally recover from a dreadful world war 3 against my work. People cried, can't eat, can't sleep, for at least two weeks. Now that I am done with that, I am off to continue with the story. Thanks for waiting and for reviewing. It means a lot. Cheers!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**o**

**o **

Last Chapter:

Without another thought, a sudden confidence sprang through her and Sakura. She released her breath and walked. It felt strange to her to see all these people looking at her. But she tried to follow the other models. She walked as bravely as she could and not once did she make a wrong step. When she stepped to the front podium, she posed. Camera men were pressing the buttons and clicking away. Sakura felt that sudden assurance in her to grow. She felt more confident than ever. She put her hands on her hips and winked at the cameramen and walked back.

It felt weird. It felt grand. But she definitely felt beautiful. She had never felt like this in her life.

o

o

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo felt her ears tingle when she hung up the phone. There was a clouded pressure above her and she felt agonized. She gazed into her room, searching for something. She felt her heart beating faster and faster and she slammed the phone to the floor where it made a loud crashing sound against the wooden floor. Tomoyo sank to the floor, somehow feeling unable to stand up any longer. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and took one hand to cover her mouth. The sound of her crying was excruciating. There was an endless hopelessness that came crashing throughout her whole body.

Tomoyo looked around into her room. Her ordinary dressing table that Sakura bought for her for Tomoyo's birthday stood next to her wardrobe. Some of her clean clothes were lying around on her velvety green bed cover. She had turned the lights off and the only light present was the night lamp from her night stand. She looked back at the cordless phone in front of her and more tears flowed down her face.

She rubbed her cheeks, trying to calm herself but the tears would not stop. She felt more agitated just hearing herself cry. She hated it. She promised she wouldn't. She promised to herself that she would be strong. It was not for anyone else but her. She had to be. She knew that when she took this path, she would get hurt. But the pain was more than she could bear.

The door rang but Tomoyo did not falter her gaze from the phone. The door rang again. Tomoyo finally sniffed and gazed up. She rubbed her eyes with her palm and tried to stand up. Tomoyo used her remaining strength to pick herself off the floor and gazed into the mirror to see two pairs of sad looking eyes boring straight at her. Tomoyo reached for something to wipe her face with when the door rang again.

'Coming,' Tomoyo tried to shout but sounded more like a croak. She tried to say that again, this time panicking. She tried to get a hold of herself and find a way to look as natural as she can be. Tomoyo raced down the stairs and the door rang again.

When she finally reached the door, Tomoyo stopped and paused for a minute to gain her composure before opening the door. Eriol stood outside with a worried expression on his face.

'Hey what took you so long?' Eriol asked as he entered.

'Oh I'm sorry, I was just a bit busy upstairs,' Tomoyo said, trying to clear her head for more of an explanation but decided to change the subject, 'come on in. I'll get you something to drink.'

Eriol looked at her with worry but Tomoyo decided to ignore him and walked to the kitchen. Eriol followed her to the kitchen while putting his things to the sofa.

'So where's Sakura?' Eriol asked.

Tomoyo paused for a moment before taking the cups from the cupboard. 'She went to the fashion show, didn't I tell you?'

'Oh and why didn't you go with her?'

'I… didn't feel like going,' Tomoyo said and placed the cups on the kitchen table.

'Are you sick?' Eriol asked as he observed Tomoyo. She was acting unlike herself and Eriol knew something was off.

'I guess I'm just feeling a little light headed,' Tomoyo explained while pouring juice into the cups. She took one and handed it to Eriol.

'You don't look alright.'

'I'm fine,' Tomoyo interjected and continued, 'look I made chocolate balls for dessert. Now look what Sakura is missing tonight huh?'

Eriol chuckled, 'that girl should live in a chocolate factory.'

'She's one of a kind. Apparently her best friend Rika came by to town and invited her to the fashion show. I remembered how close they were and how sad Sakura was when they parted. Do you remember that time?'

'Yes, I do,' Eriol said and gazed into nothingness, 'time pass by so fast. I remember how much I used to tease Sakura about getting fat from eating chocolate too much, She would make this really adorable face, even you couldn't help but laugh.'

Tomoyo gave a solid chuckle and sipped on her juice, 'I know. And you still do that to her.'

Eriol smiled and placed his cup on the table. 'I'll go wash up first and I'll help you make dinner okay.'

Tomoyo nodded and watched as Eriol walked out of the kitchen. She placed her cup on the table and felt herself weakened. She held her head with her hand and leaned against the table. Her head was spinning and she was so sure her body was not responding properly. She felt nauseated. But Tomoyo tried to keep her self above ground and she took a huge breath and released it slowly.

Tomoyo felt a little relaxed but the anxiety in her heart remained. She pursed her lips and fought back tears. Tomoyo quickly arranged the ingredients in front of her. She took bowls and plates and prepared to cook. But a sudden quick jolt interrupted her body while she was midway placing the plate to the table. Suddenly, she blacked out for a second, unable to respond to reality and heard a crashing noise and felt her body hit the hard floor.

She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was nothingness. She heard the sound of Eriol coming closer to her and felt herself being lifted from the ground. Warmth embraced her but however she tried to connect to him, she couldn't. Her body felt weak. Eriol's voice grew dimmer and soon, Tomoyo was swallowed into her transparent dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol placed his hand over her whitened cheeks and saw sweat trickling down her forehead. He took a piece of wet cloth and wrapped it around her forehead. Tomoyo was struggling in her dream, maybe trying to fight for her awakening. Eriol grew even worried. Something was bothering her, he knew it that moment she opened the door.

Eriol tucked her safely into bed. It was fortunate for him to be with her, if not, who knows what could have happened. He glanced at his watch. It was past midnight. Eriol found himself glued to Tomoyo. He didn't want to leave her. So he decided to stay and watch over her.

Tomoyo suddenly squirmed and then became silent. Eriol glanced at her and slowly reached for her hand. Tomoyo then began to squirm again, her eyebrows creased and her lips began to tremble. Eriol leaned towards her and whispered, 'shh, it's okay. It's alright.'

'E- Eriol,' Tomoyo said in her dream. Eriol felt his chest hurting.

'It's alright. I'm here. It's okay,' Eriol said calmly, trying to reassure a sleeping person. But Tomoyo could not remain calm. She jerked around and Eriol felt her body began to tremble. Eriol said her name over and over, using his hands to guide her and reassure that everything was alright. Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes flew open and she breathed in and out rapidly, more sweat began to emerge from her face.

Eriol stared at her with a worrying face and Tomoyo felt tears began to flow from her eyes. She sat up quickly, her breathing alarmed. Her eyes were wide with shock, and then she started to cry. Tomoyo placed her hands to cover her face, feeling cold and lonely.

Eriol was unable to move for a second but when he began to hear Tomoyo's soft cries, Eriol placed his hands on her shoulder and slowly but carefully embraced her. Eriol wasn't so sure what happened. Clearly something upset her so.

'Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Everything is fine,' Eriol said with a calming tone, 'it was just a nightmare. Okay? Everything is fine.'

Once Tomoyo had settled down, Eriol had brought her a glass of water. Tomoyo took it with a small smile. Eriol finally stepped towards her and sat on her bed. She was staring into her glass of water, watching her blurred reflection against the clear water.

'Is there something bothering you?' Eriol said calmly. His tone was not forceful but careful. Tomoyo did not respond for a minute or two. She kept of staring at her glass, arguing in her head which is the right thing to do.

Eriol sighed when Tomoyo did not answer him, 'it's alright if you don't want to tell me. But my ears are here if you want me to listen.' Tomoyo finally glanced up and found his eyes. She felt warmth seeping into her body. Eriol's presence brought comfort and she felt guilty for not explaining everything to him. Eriol gave a small smile and Tomoyo felt her cheeks burn. Not from the fever, but from his encouraging smile.

'My mother called,' Tomoyo began in a small croaky voice, as if she had been screaming too much. Eriol felt his body stiffen. He knew Tomoyo's relationship with her mother was not at all good. Despite her being away from her mother, Tomoyo could never break their bond.

'It's been two years since,' Tomoyo continued slowly, eating her words as she said it, 'I thought she was going to explain her self to me…. but I guess I was being too hopeful.'

Eriol found himself wanting to reach her. Her eyes looked worn out, as if the energy in her had been drained all at once. He let her continue. 'I don't want to go back Eriol. I don't. Why is it that no matter what I do, it keeps coming back? I can't break the tie can I? Why can't I be free from her…? I thought I did but she just keeps coming back.'

Eriol looked at her worn out face and felt the need to wipe the tears from her face. His heart beat quickened when she suddenly turned to stare at his eyes. 'She wants me back… she wants me to marry. She said she would… she would hurt… hurt…' the words could not escape her lips.

Eriol threw away his caution and pulled her towards him. He embraced her. At first she stiffened but once she realized what had happened, her body relaxed and she shook. More tears began to seep through his shirt. It was that moment that he realized how small she was. She felt so fragile and cold. Eriol felt a sudden urge to hold her forever, to clear away all the unhappiness from her life, and take her away with him.

'I'm here. And you know how much I hate to see you cry like this,' Eriol said in a small voice. Eriol placed one hand on her head and smelt the scent of her hair. '… I hate to see you cry,' Eriol whispered. Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she held his strong back. Tomoyo repeated his words over and over in her head. It was a sign of reassurance that she needed all this time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lights dimmed. The crowd started to clasp as soon as Sakura exited the platform and she entered backstage to find a huffing but happy Rika. She had a bright smile on her face and she found herself perplexed to find Rika, who barely has happiness

'Oh my goodness Sakura-san, you were amazing,' Rika said brightly, her cheeks fluttering red, 'I never knew you could walk so nicely. Thank you so much.'

Sakura was too dumb-founded by this entire new situation that she couldn't figure out what exactly to react to her happiness. She was mad and definitely very annoyed when Rika threw her to the staff but the after-feeling of being on the stage made her heart flutter.

'Everybody,' someone yelled. Sakura turned to see a man with a headset and papers in his hand, waving to get everybody's attention. 'Thank you all for this successful evening. I hope you had fun tonight.' And with that said, every one clapped. Then everyone's eyes searched for the woman of the hour as they were looking for the designer. Rika blushed red and held her cheeks with her hands as a few people came up to her to give her bouquets of flowers.

Sakura couldn't fight the pride that she had over her beloved friend that she came up to her and gave her a giant hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Sakura held Rika on her shoulders and smiled, 'I would like to kill you for doing this to me but, I guess I can't help but applaud you for this. It was beautiful Rika. Your hard work is paying through.'

Rika beamed at Sakura and gave her a hug. It was a warm feeling to see someone she cared for to be so happy and proud. Things were promising and the future lay ahead for Rika. In Sakura's heart, despite all her proud and well confined being in her heart, she felt a small tinge of jealousy. Her best friend had found her dreams and she made it through.

Sakura stood there as she watched as more people circled Rika and soon photographers were snapping pictures of her. She looked beautiful, with bright glowing eyes and rosy cheeks, holding bouquets of flowers in her arms, it was priceless. Sakura nodded to herself and walked away, intending to get out of that place as soon as she can.

Once she was undressed and back to her own clothes, Sakura found her way back to the entrance in search for Syaoran. In no more than a few minutes time, she saw him standing with a few men, talking and laughing. Sakura frowned, wondering who those men were. When Syaoran noticed Sakura approaching, he nodded to the men and shook their hands. They had left with smiles on their faces as Sakura walked closer.

'Hey,' Syaoran said with his hands in his pockets.

'Hey, who are those people? Do you know them?' Sakura asked curiously.

'Oh they're just some people I am acquainted with,' Syaoran answered back, 'but besides that… that was… that was a surprise.'

Sakura took a minute to digest his words and laughed nervously, 'oh yes. It was a surprise for me too. But it was an emergency and she needed someone to walk. So according to her, I was her last resort.'

Syaoran smiled, 'but you did a good job. I knew you were a natural.'

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. 'And how did you come up with that idea?'

Syaoran laughed heartily and that made Sakura shiver. 'Just believe me. You have it in you. You're a natural.'

Sakura couldn't help but feel a rush of heat spreading through her face. She considered it as a compliment. For whatever reason, everything that he had said to her was unpredictable. He was indeed a very mysterious guy.

'So are you tired?' Syaoran asked as they walked out of the building, 'maybe you want to postpone the modeling for tomorrow or the day after. Since you were after all, the last resort, I don't want to put you in any sort of disposition.'

Sakura thought for a moment. Everything was sort of overwhelming for her. She was tired but she also felt guilty. First off, she invited him to the fashion show, which by the looks of it; he didn't want to come in the first place and also because she needed his company. Also the fact that he had helped her with her studies more than she had hoped for.

'Why don't we grab a coffee first?' Sakura said and smiled. Syaoran looked back at her and paused for a second before nodding. He whisked his hair off his brilliant face and for a second I could feel a rush of awe coming from each section of their surrounding. Many girls were looking at him as if they were meeting with God himself.

The night was young when they entered a coffee shop just down the road. Sakura and Syaoran both ordered coffee and blueberry cheesecake with ice cream and then sat down near the window.

'So what exactly is the deal here?' started Sakura as Syaoran sipped on his coffee, 'do you paint?'

'You are asking a very obvious question.'

'Yes I know.' Sakura blushed and continued, 'do you have other people to model for you?'

Syaoran paused before answering, 'no actually. This is the first time.'

'Oh,' Sakura was startled, 'really? So I'm your first experiment.'

'If you want to put it that way…'

Sakura laughed before continuing, 'what makes you decide to do this then?'

'You look like you can handle it.'

'It seems that way. I'll take that as a compliment.'

'I will savor that.'

Syaoran sipped on his coffee and looked out the window, 'there are some things in life worth fighting for. Life can also be unpredictable. And I am up for that challenge.'

Sakura stared at Syaoran as she roamed his face. He was so angelic. His skin looked so smooth and soft, with a tinge of dark hue in his skin. His eyes were burning brown, and every time she looked at his eyes, she felt sucked in. His words lingered in her ears and Syaoran looked cautiously at her.

'What?' Syaoran asked.

'Nothing… do you also study philosophy?'

'Only in my spare time.'

Sakura gave a laugh and sipped her hot coffee. 'Well then that brings me to my next question. If art is your passion then why are you working at Yukito's café?'

Syaoran smiled and combed his dark brown hair, 'I needed cash. You can't just be famous at once.'

Sakura was now interested. She was eager to see his drawings and paintings. His mysteriousness was her anticipation. She felt so drawn to him for that matter. Even if it scared her a bit, she still felt very comfortable around him.

'Okay, so it's my turn to ask,' Syaoran said and placed his cup down.

'Yes?'

'What is your passion?'

That question somehow made Sakura's mind blank. There was really no unreachable answer in her mind. Not even close. Nothing really interested her besides going to Yukito's coffee shop. The only thing she could do was clean and more cleaning. The anticipation of this question threw her away. Sakura bit her lip and wandered her eyes to the road.

'How do you know when you want to do something for the rest of your life?' Sakura asked as she gazed through the glass window. 'Some people would probably know what they wanted to do for the rest of their life because that's what they have been dreaming about since they were young. I remember when Tomoyo started to get so interested in cooking: she wouldn't leave the kitchen, just so she could make the perfect hollandaise sauce. Her mother had to wake up at midnight just to shoo her out of the kitchen.' Sakura laughed a bit bitterly and a bit amusingly.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, 'now you see, things you see just happen to interest you and you started to get involved, searching for things that you thing can improve yourself or what we humans call 'going the distance.''

'Hey Sakura,' Syaoran said and looked deeply into her eyes, giving her a tangent of support. Even that slightest look brought her to lock her gaze. His eyes were so warm and Sakura found herself attracted like a honey to a flower. Syaoran continued, 'not everyone has the answer. Some people take more time than others; it's a matter of life.'

Sakura was speechless. She couldn't find the words to answer him back. He was so mysterious. At first look, he did somewhat gave off a cold shoulder in spite of his good looks. But underneath all that, Sakura polished a surface that she missed to see. He had intelligence, and that was rare amongst such good looking crowds.

'Thanks Syaoran,' Sakura said whole-heartedly, 'it was really good talking about this. Well, for me anyway.'

'No, I don't mind,' Syaoran said and made a small smile. 'Shall we go now?' Syaoran looked at his watch and Sakura nodded. She wanted to know more about him, about his family, his past and what his dream was. But Sakura thought twice and decided to talk about it later. They just met. No way would he spill out all his heart to someone he barely knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took them only a few minutes to reach Syaoran's small apartment. It was a crowded apartment but clean and properly maintained. Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly, trying to measure whether doing this was the right thing to do. She held her purse in her hands and gripped on a small army knife that her father once gave her to protect her self. She thought that tonight might be the night that she will use it. Although she wished in her heart nothing will happen.

When they had reached the third floor, she followed Syaoran to his apartment. Once they were inside, Sakura could smell paint and thinner. She entered the apartment and was amazed at what she saw. The whole room contained only of canvases, paints, plastics and newspaper. The whole place looked like an art studio.

'Do you… live here?' Sakura asked nervously.

Syaoran chuckled, 'no this is my studio base. I have another apartment next door. It's a better place than this one.'

Sakura raised her eyebrows, 'two places? How could you get that much money to rent two places?'

'Actually someone else sponsored for my studio here. Do you want anything to drink?'

'Oh, water is fine.'

When Syaoran left to go to the kitchen, Sakura allowed her self to examine the place. She dissected every part of the room. There were many unfinished paintings. Some were wrapped and some were sketches. She paused to admire his skills.

'Wow, you are brilliant,' Sakura beamed in admiration. 'Did you really do this?'

'Of course,' Syaoran said when he came into the room. He smiled at her small excitement. Sakura turned around to accept the glass of water given to her.

After she sipped the water she turned to him and asked, 'so do you live by yourself?'

'Yeah…'

'… What about your parents?'

Syaoran was fiddling around with his equipments, moving them along to make clear for them to get comfortable. When she asked him this question he paused before answering, 'they both died.'

Sakura was silent for a moment, 'oh… I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. It's been 5 years.'

Sakura watched as he stacked his papers neatly to one side of the room.

'Any brothers and sisters?' Sakura asked again.

Syaoran finally sighed and stood back up, 'well, everything is settled. Why don't we get started?'

Sakura wondered whether he had heard her, but she bit her lip and decided not to repeat the question. She wondered whether she had offended him in any way. Syaoran had been giving her short answers ever since they arrive to his studio.

Syaoran placed more pillows on to a platform with black linen covering it. He placed lights around the platform and Sakura was awed at how intimidating it looked. Syaoran then placed a medium sized canvas on the stilts and when he settled on the preparation, he turned to Sakura and gave her a small smile.

'You can take a seat,' Syaoran said. Sakura looked at the platform with a bit of nervousness. She felt her heart racing. Sakura had never done this before and all of this looked very nerve racking. Syaoran saw the expression on her face and chuckled, 'there's nothing to be nervous about. You went up and walked on that cat walk, then there's no reason for you to be afraid to sit there.'

Sakura nodded quietly and then tilted her head, 'you don't want me to dress up?'

Syaoran glanced up from his paints and smiled, 'no, what you're wearing now is perfect. Unless…' Sakura saw a quick gleam in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Sakura immediately shook her head, 'no this is fine.' And with that Syaoran just nodded and moved aside to allow her to move.

Sakura gulped and took a step forward. She felt her heart pace quicken like being in a racing track, filled with anticipation and utter excitement. Sakura placed her purse to the side and she slowly sat on the platform.

'Just get yourself comfortable. Any position would be good,' Syaoran said without looking up to her.

Sakura gulped again and placed one elbow to the side of the pillow. She then placed her legs to the side; Syaoran looked up to find her struggling with a good position. He smiled and came towards her.

'Just relax,' Syaoran said and neared to Sakura. Before Sakura could utter a word, Syaoran came inching very close to her and placed his hand on her back and Sakura could feel her pulse beating in her ears. His face was so close to her that she could see the details of his beautiful face. Syaoran then placed his hands to her arm and Sakura felt shivers running up and down her spine. Syaoran felt her tense and smiled reassuringly, 'don't be afraid, just relax.'

Sakura couldn't breathe for the whole minute Syaoran was close to her. His hands moved along her back, making her arch a little. 'Just bring your back a little forward,' Syaoran directed, 'and pull up your legs a little.' Before she could pull her legs up, Syaoran had already touched her leg and moved it to the position he desired. All that while was a like an electricity shock. He had made her skin melt.

Syaoran stepped back and smiled, 'that's prefect.' He then turned and walked away. Sakura could finally breathe. The intensity of his closeness was too much for her, she could feel her self sweating already.

'Alright, I am just going to sketch you at the mean time,' Syaoran explained when he had sat down, 'just relax. It would take some time so I appreciate your patience.'

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. She wanted to do this right. She wanted to thank him for helping her and she want to make this work. But no matter how much she tried to focus on something else besides Syaoran's intense gaze, Sakura couldn't help but stiffen.

Syaoran made a small smile and said, 'just imagine you're some place else. Imagine that you are on a holiday to Bermuda or something. Don't think too much though; just don't focus too much on your expression. Natural is beauty.'

Sakura was warmed by those words and decided to think of passing her exams and imagined going to Tohka University with both of her best friends. But, while she tried to imagine something else, Sakura couldn't help but observed the way Syaoran's eyes moved from hers to the canvas. She felt naked, examined. His intense eyes bore deep into hers and she felt her skin tingling from just that tiny bit of sensation. It was so quiet, the room felt peaceful. All of the sudden, Sakura had stopped imagining things. She just examined him just like he examined her. This was like a new adventure. She was amazed at his delicate moves, how he moved his pencil. His eyes move effortlessly from her to the canvas. She felt warmed by his presence. It was like she was imagining her own world. Only, it wasn't like she expected.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sakura was awoken again by the smell of bacon and coffee. She raised herself from the bed without opening her eyes. Automatically, she got out of bed and moved around the room with her eyes closed. When she was able to wash her face, she blinked and stared at her face. She looked horrible, just like any other day.

Sakura yawned as she entered the kitchen. Tomoyo was putting breakfast on the table.

'Ohayo,' Sakura said lazily and sat down the chair.

'Ohayo Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said cheerfully.

'Ohayo Sakura-san,' Eriol said cheerfully.

Sakura blinked and found herself flabbergasted. She opened her eyes to see Eriol sitting across from her, having a bite of toast while reading the newspaper.

'Before you scream and shout, I was here for the night,' Eriol said and placed the newspaper on the table and sipped his coffee before saying, 'I guess you didn't see me sleeping on the couch on your way to your room last night.'

'Here's your coffee Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo said and gave her a cup.

Sakura took it without saying a word, her mouth was hanging a little.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and then at Eriol. Eriol did the same.

'Did we… stun her?' Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled and went back to finish her cooking. Sakura was still holding her cup, clearly still unable to distinguish dream and reality. Eriol just chuckled and went back to eating his breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school had ended, Sakura was surprised by the presence of Eriol, standing next to her locker. 'Hey, what's up?' Eriol smirked.

Sakura tilted her head and said, 'all's well… well you know, despite the endless critiques that our teachers are still keen on doing. My math actually turned out better than I expected.'

'Really?' Eriol said and beamed, 'so you've progressed. Do you still need any help? I kind of miss having to teach you.' Eriol gave a 'I-miss-you' look and Sakura could only smirk.

'There are times when I don't miss you Eriol,' Sakura said a bit coldly, half jokingly. Although she joked about it, Sakura found her self missing him so much.

'Oh that hurt. You have officially hurt me,' Eriol said and gave a dramatic gesture.

Sakura laughed, 'actually Eriol, I'm happy that you spared some of your busy time to come and help me with my studies but I finally have another way that can help me. Besides, you've got work and you've got practice.'

Eriol was about to interrupt her when a classmate walked by and tapped Eriol on the shoulder and shouted, 'hey, practice will start soon captain.'

Sakura stared at Eriol with an I-told-you-so look and gave a forced smile, 'see?!'

Eriol sighed and scratched the back of his head, 'ah you've caught me on the wrong time. Well you know that if you need any help, I am always here for you.' With a big smile and a wave, Sakura watched him run. A sense of longing was built in her heart. She couldn't suppress her feelings for him. Sakura sighed and figure the best thing to do for now was to focus on her target. She had to pass that entrance exam and she will enter the university with them. And when that time comes, it would be the time her feelings will be free.

By the time Sakura had entered the café, she saw Syaoran waiting. He had taken up a table and had a drink in front of him. Sakura was surprised at how she wanted to see him. 'Sorry I'm late,' Sakura apologized when she neared him. Syaoran just smiled and shook his head, 'don't worry I just got off work.'

Touya came to greet her. 'Hey, look at my darling sister. So how have your studies been?'

'Thanks to Syaoran, I think I am well prepared,' Sakura said and winked.

'I take it you should thank me… you know… and bring me some of your delicious chocolate cookies, remember?'

'Onii-chan,' Sakura said in a warning tone, mocking her brother in a joking way.

Then suddenly her phone rang. Sakura picked it up. It was Rika.

'Sakura-san,' Rika said in an excited tone, 'you are not going to believe this. I have just received a call from Ford management. The company saw you on the run the other day and asked so many questions about you.'

Sakura was startled. She stammered, unable to find her words. Syaoran and Touya were looking at her curiously.

'They said they wanted to contact you so I gave them your number. I wanted to tell you this as soon as I could. They might even try to call you right now. Oh what am I doing? I should stop talking so that they can contact you. Remember this Sakura-san, they are the top modeling company in Japan.'

'But Rika---'Sakura interrupted, 'how can they be interested in me? I'm no model. I can't even remember my lines in a play. I can clean and remember 30 different ice cream flavors but--'

Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence because she heard a beep. Another line was calling her. Sakura gasped and checked her phone. It was an unknown number. She quickly placed the phone to her ear again and spoke panicky, 'Rika, I'm not ready for this.'

'Are they calling you already? Oh, how exciting! Don't be nervous Sakura,' Rika spoke quickly, 'I'll talk to you later okay. Ja!' and with that she hung up the phone.

Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief and stared at the blinking number on the monitor. She looked up at her brother with a pleading look. Touya just smirked and said before leaving, 'tell me how it goes.'

Sakura gasped and looked back at Syaoran who was sitting calmly in front of her. How could he be this calm when someone he knows is panicking? Syaoran gave a small smile and nudged his head, motioning her to pick up the phone. Sakura gulped and waited a couple more seconds before she picked up the phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I did this as fast as I could. So I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I have yet to read them over again. If there is please note me. if you think this chapter sucked, then note me too. Anything. If you want to bash me with a lot of flames, I don't mind either. This is by far the hardest chapter to write for this story. I had a lot of writer's block.

I appreciate favorites and story alerts. But nothing else would make me happier than for you guys to review. Please pretty please.

o

o

Please Review!!!!!! The whole point in continuing this chapter depends on you.

o

o

o

o

HIT that button :)


	5. Espresso Chocolate Mousse

**Chocolate**

**By FreyA-wings**

**..::Chapter 5::..**

**Espresso Chocolate Mousse**

**I owe you an apology. Please read first and then yell at me for being so late. I'm very happy at the amount of reviews I got for this story. It certainly made me happy, as well as nervous. I hope I can continue to meet your expectations. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Last Chapter:

Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief and stared at the blinking number on the monitor. She looked up at her brother with a pleading look. Touya just smirked and said before leaving, 'tell me how it goes.'

Sakura gasped and looked back at Syaoran who was sitting calmly in front of her. How could he be this calm when someone he knows is panicking? Syaoran gave a small smile and nudged his head, motioning her to pick up the phone. Sakura gulped and waited a couple more seconds before she picked up the phone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura very slowly adjusted the phone to her delicately sensitive ear before she whispered a hello to the speaker.

'Sakura-san?' woman's voice at the other end of the receiver spoke in a very familiar tone. It took a moment for Sakura to register who was the person behind the voice,

'Tomoyo?'

'Why do you sound so surprised Sakura-san?' Tomoyo laughed through the phone, 'I'm calling from work. I was just calling to ask you what you want for dinner.'

Sakura's heartbeat slowed down, nearly to a stop. The intensity of picking up a stranger's call was beyond overpowering that it left Sakura speechless. Sakura heard Tomoyo repeatedly calling her name until finally she snapped and responded.

'Oh I'm… I'm sorry Tomoyo… I was… expecting something else,' Sakura said and turned to see Syaoran's face, struggling not to laugh out loud, Sakura felt so embarrassed at over reacting over a phone call. 'Anyway, I'll have anything, thanks. Anything you make is delicious Tomoyo-chan.'

'Alright,' Tomoyo replied happily, 'I'm going to make Espresso Chocolate Mousse for desert. How does that sound? And Eriol is coming too.'

'Eriol is coming too?' Sakura said and suddenly her face lit up. Syaoran saw the change on her expression and slowly sipped on his coffee.

'Okay, I'll see you at home Tomoyo-chan,' Sakura said finally and hung up the phone.

'So you were a little enthusiastic,' Syaoran responded and Sakura's cheek went bright red. She knew that she was never ready for an emergency. It would leave her all panicked and uncertain. Sometimes it would make her look ridiculously stupid. It truly annoyed her that she had to show much of this side of hers to Syaoran, who enjoyed every living moment of his time.

'Well at least I get a nice dinner out of it,' Sakura defended. She glanced back at her phone to check whether she received any messages. It looked like Rika's news made her more anxious that she thought.

'So what are you planning for me today? Are we going to go back to your place?' Sakura asked; deciding to change the subject. Syaoran checked the watch and a group of girls came by and, to what looked like to Sakura's eyes, tugged purposely on Syaoran's shoulders, making contact. Syaoran didn't look up, but the girl who brushed against him turned to look at him with wide eyes. She was a pretty brunette with long curly hair and such cocky dress.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose,' the girl said with a dreamy look in her eyes. 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?'

Syaoran did not look up for a minute and Sakura thought he was going to yell at her but to her surprise, he looked up and gave the girl a pleasant smile that almost made Sakura flip off her chair.

'I'm okay, no harm done,' Syaoran replied softly and the girl nearly shrieked with pleasure. She put both her hands to her mouth and with one swift and sleazy move; she placed a hand on his shoulder. 'If there is anything I can make up for you…' the girl said in a sickly over done sweet voice.

Sakura only sighed and leaned back against the chair, waiting for things to be over. She stared at Syaoran's sweet smile and the girl's beaming red face, wondering how they would not match together even if the world fell apart and only those two survived.

'It's okay. Really,' Syaoran replied softly. Then surprisingly, he turned to Sakura and said, 'let's go before we're late Sakura-san.'

That last part when he said her name made Sakura rigid. Her eyes flew open and Sakura felt she could not breathe. Syaoran gave Sakura a smile and Sakura was not so sure what to take of that and couldn't react. The girl stared at her with startled eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. Syaoran quickly stood up and took Sakura's hand.

'Let's go princess, or we'll be late,' Syaoran said and pulled her unresponsive body from the sofa. When Sakura finally stood up, Syaoran placed an arm over her shoulder and turned to the girl. 'I'm very grateful of your concern. Thank you.' He winked at her surprised red face and turned to walk away, dragging a blushing and startled Sakura. The girl could only watch with wide eyes, tears starting to swell from her eyes.

When they had finally reached the outdoors, Syaoran finally let go of Sakura and stretched his arms. He looked up at the blue sky and said, 'it's a perfect day. It's just what I had in mind.' Then he turned to Sakura and smiled sweetly, catching Sakura's blushed face off guard. 'Thank you for that. Shall we go?'

Sakura only nodded slowly and watched in amazement at how the man in front of her could certainly surprise her. He turned to look away and Sakura had the chance to hide her face. _Why am I blushing?_ She asked to herself. She touched her shoulder where Syaoran had placed his arms around her. Sakura smiled. It felt warm.

'Ja, let's go and get started,' Sakura called to Syaoran. He turned and motioned her to follow him. Sakura obliged, unusually happy at his usual smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That afternoon was a brilliant day and Sakura had never felt more serene in her life. She noticed that they were not heading to Syaoran's studio. She followed him, watching the sun hiding behind the clouds and the trees bristling against the soft wind. Passer by were walking around them, occupied with their own business. Sakura watched as people walked by, talking and chatting happily. Some were talking seriously over the phone. A few school girls walked by with their eyes glued to Syaoran and a couple of old women sneaked glances at him. Sakura would think she would be humiliated. But the fact was, she liked the attention Syaoran gets from strangers. For some reason, it made her feel proud. Another part of her wished they hadn't, and stick to their own problems.

'Where are we going?' Sakura finally asked as they snaked through a crowd.

'We're going to a beautiful place,' Syaoran commented back and Sakura felt the crowd pushing her away from him. She felt so small and hopeless as she tried to push her way through the crowd. For a moment she though she lost him, but suddenly she felt a warm hand grasped hers and Sakura noticed that Syaoran helped her make her way through the crowd. It made her heart beat faster, an unusual feeling that erupted inside of her ever since she met him.

When they had finally escaped from the crowd, they were standing in front of the national park, Sakura looked around, aware that they were in a public park. She turned to look at Syaoran with haste, 'so is this the beautiful place that you were taking me to?'

'Yes, this is it,' Syaoran responded and beamed at the park, as if it was the most magnificent place he had ever seen. Sakura giggled and turned to admire the view, unaware of Syaoran's sneaky look at her. She had visited the park a couple of times and usually, Sakura and her other best friends would come and walk around at the park, laughing at stupid jokes while eating shrimp balls.

Syaoran took her hand again and nudged for her to follow him. That slight gesture increased her sensitivity and made her heart race even more than before. She watched as Syaoran walked their way along the stony pathway, the white and green trees decorating the landscape, inviting them to visit their precious jewels.

'What are we doing here?' Sakura tried to implore, uncertain of his objective.

'We're going to place you and the scenery together,' Syaoran responded and they stopped at a less obvious place, quite apart from the rest of the crowd. He turned to look at Sakura and let go of her hand. 'It's the best place to get inspired. And with you and the park, it's a match made in heaven.'

Sakura looked at him with suspicious eyes. Is he showing signs of being a sensitive personality? Sakura wondered and hoped that he was sure of what he was doing.

'Do you do this all the time?' Sakura asked as Syaoran placed his belongings on the green grass, feeling the softness against their feet.

'Isn't it brilliant?' Syaoran responded, 'it's the best time of the day to work with landscape. Don't worry… I'm experienced.'

Sakura decided to go along with it, curious at what he was doing. She gazed off into the distance at watched as a couple of children were running around and rolling on the grass, laughing pleasantly. How wonderful it would be to return to that age, unaware of the stressful occurrences that will be coming their way.

Syaoran stood forward and Sakura watched as he scanned the area, looking for the best of what he could contain. Sakura found it remarkable and somewhat disturbed at how unusual he was. The air of mysterious acts as his coolness so that when people see him they want to know more about him. He had a gentle but stern face, also handsome in return. He was a perfection of beauty. If she was an art historian, she would analytically describe him as a symbolic to a Greek god.

Syaoran turned his head slightly, his brown hair waved across his face, golden in the sunlight. He gave her a small smile, 'why don't you pick a spot Sakura-san?'

Sakura gulped and immediately turned to look for a place. This was also unusual for her, to be positioned and ready for posing. Sakura saw a cherry tree nearby and then smiled. She found the perfect place. Sakura turned to Syaoran and pointed to that direction. 'You just tell me what to do,' Sakura said happily and ran to the tree. Syaoran chuckled.

Both of them took their positions, turning this way and that to get the best that is possible. Syaoran was not fussy or rude. He delicately asked Sakura to the position he desired and she was more than happy to oblige.

Time went by quietly, as both of them did their job. Sakura looked out into the sun and around the park, listening to nature in its beauty. Syaoran was handling the task most expertly. A few more minutes went by and Syaoran sighed and stretched his arms.

'Well that's it. Thank you Sakura. And I apologize if it was too uncomfortable,' Syaoran said as Sakura stood up with numb legs. 'Oh no, daijobu. I am fine,' Sakura said, ignoring the pain shooting up her legs.

Sakura stretched too and quickly turned to Syaoran, 'can I see it?'

Syaoran's response was only a shake of the head. Sakura's lips pouted. 'Why not?' Sakura said in a little whine.

Syaoran smirked and placed his hands on his hips, 'it will be done when I say it is done. Until then, you can stick to your own business.'

Sakura frowned and made a sulking face. Syaoran chuckled and said, 'ah… Wait here ne.'

Sakura was confused when Syaoran ran to the crowd. She saw an ice cream stand and Sakura smiled to herself. _He is going to get me ice cream. Just how adorable is that._

Sakura couldn't help the strange happiness that was bursting inside of her. She smiled idiotically to herself.

Time passed and Sakura wondered what took Syaoran so long. She looked back to the ice cream parlor and couldn't see any sign of him. Curious, she walked to the parlor, searching for him. He was not there. Worried, Sakura took a walk along the path and before she knew it, he was standing a few meters away from her. Syaoran was squatting down and Sakura titled her head. He had a boy in front of him, crying. Sakura watched as Syaoran placed a hand on the little boy's head. The little boy was crying, hinds arms covering his eyes. Syaoran made a small smile and took the little boy's hand. The boy looked back at him as Syaoran gave an ice cream to him. Sakura felt warmth spreading throughout her body. It was so familiar. The kindness that Syaoran was showing was so similar to the person she loved. Sakura's smile faded. He reminded her of Eriol.

Sakura pushed away that thought and ran towards them. The little boy had stopped crying when she approached them. Syaoran looked up at her and stood up from the ground.

'This boy lost his mother,' Syaoran explained to Sakura. The little boy looked at her with teary eyes but the sadness had ran away from his eyes. He was suckling on the ice cream with joy.

'Alright then,' Sakura said, beaming at the boy. 'What's your name little one?'

The little boy blushed and whispered the name Ryo. 'Okay then Ryo. Daijobu, we'll find your mother. She's probably playing hide and seek with you. Why don't we catch her before she finds you?'

The little boy's eyes twinkled and he smiled, 'arigato, one-can.'

With that said, Sakura sneaked a glance at Syaoran who was eyeing her with curious eyes. 'What are you waiting for? Let's find Ryo's mother.'

Syaoran chuckled as Sakura took the boy's hand and the three of them searched the area. The breeze was cool and settling, giving permission for the three of them to explore nature's grounds. Sakura kept talking to the boy with happiness in her voice, giving the boy the reassurance he needed.

It didn't take long for them to find Ryo's mother. She came with a teary face, obviously happy to find her lost son. 'Ryo!,' she yelled out and the little boy came screaming with joy. The mother embraced him with happiness, her wariness settled. She bowed at Sakura and Syaoran, repeating her thanks. Sakura just bowed back, saying it was not a big deal.

When the mother and Ryo took off, Sakura watched as they walked away. The image of them together reminded her of the painting that she looked at not too long ago. There was deep sadness that kept growling inside of her. The figure of those two brought memories she tried so hard to forget.

'I'm sorry I didn't come to tell you about him.' Syaoran explained as they walked back to the Cherry tree.

'It's okay. It was very kind of you to give him the ice cream,' Sakura joked.

'Well, it was meant for you,' Syaoran said with his deep voice.

Sakura giggled, 'well maybe next time you should treat me to a double scoop ice cream. How about that?'

Syaoran didn't respond but he had a smile that Sakura had never seen before. It felt different, making Sakura's heart flutter like the trees bristling against the wind.

'Well I have to go home now,' Sakura said as she grabbed her belongings, 'today was remarkably fun. I can't wait to see what you drew. Don't make me wait too long.'

Syaoran nodded and bowed, 'thank you for being my model again today. I'll see you again sometime.'

With that, they both parted ways. Sakura's head was mingling with a distorted comfort. The thought that Sakura's heart was beating so fast reminded her of the feeling she got every time she sees Eriol. That is true, she thought to herself, maybe the reason why is because Syaoran really is just another version of Eriol. With only that thought, she walked back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Tadaima,' Sakura said as she entered the apartment.

'Okarinasai,' Tomoyo said when Sakura entered the kitchen.

'I smell something good,' Sakura said, with a beaming face.

'Well, I have made something special today. STEAK!'

'Oh really? What's the occasion?

'Oh nothing really. I just wanted to have a special dinner after not having a proper meal these few days.'

'But with your cooking Tomoyo-can, every meal is a proper meal.'

'Sakura-can really make me happy. But today Eriol is coming by.'

'Eriol is coming by?' Sakura said, her eyes now open.

'Yes, he said, he wanted to come by and see us. When I asked him if he had eaten yet, he said no he hadn't. So I thought I'd invite him to dinner. It's been a while since I see him eat a proper meal without us. So let's spare him the trouble of cooking noodles everyday.'

Sakura paused, deep in her thoughts. Tomoyo was observing her while chopping onions.

'Hey, do you know what would be a brilliant idea?' Tomoyo said with a gleeful voice.

'Hm?'

'You and Eriol can go together to Chiharu's party,' Tomoyo said nonchalantly.

Sakura could feel heat starting to spread her cheeks. She tried to cover it by saying, 'well that's a thought. But I always thought you and Eriol would go together.'

Tomoyo smiled half-heartedly, 'I'm not going. I have to work that night and I don't really want to go either.'

'Oh, come on you need a break.'

'I just don't think it would be the best time to ditch my work. I need to work more.'

'Tomoyo-chan, you've been working so hard in the past few days. They're paying you well, why do you need to work more?'

Tomoyo placed the onions on a frying pan and muttered, 'I just need to save money. You know, I feel like I've been spending too much and working more would make me feel better.'

Sakura decided to agree with her. She couldn't understand why but Tomoyo's life is her life.

'I mean, it would be better than bringing along your brother, which I assume Chiharu-san would despise you for. Or a stranger, in that matter. It's better to bring Eriol before he brings home some fan girl of his,' Tomoyo continued, humming to herself.

Sakura paused again to think. It would be a good idea to bring Eriol with her to that party. In any case, she did find it to her liking. It would dispose all her stresses away. While on the other hand, she would feel so self-conscious, her heart beating every step she takes with him. But Sakura was lost in thought as Tomoyo continued to hum to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days went away as usual. Sakura had been working hard in class, running by a few errands from time to time and as per usual, she would wait at the café for Syaoran to teach her more things. The exams were nearing and people were looking apprehensive. But on the other hand, some were exited for Chiharu's party to start.

After class, Sakura headed to Le Chocolat, the image of chocolate brownies kept on entering her mind every few seconds. When she entered the warm and cozy café, she saw her brother working behind the counter as usual. Nakuru was busy handling perverted customers, who kept trying to harass her every few seconds. That was when Yukito-san would come in. Although his presence really did not make a difference as he was an attractive man with a beautiful angelic face, as what the customers repeatedly say.

Sakura sat on her usual place and felt the comfort and joy welcoming her. She looked around and saw that despite Yukito's effort to maintain his waiters, there were too many customers that they could not handle.

Sakura saw Syaoran preparing his orders. There were new faces amongst the black apron waiters. Sakura gazed at a tall man with bleached hair. He had a fairly dark skin and round eyes. She could also see that he looked built and ready for hard labor. Sakura smiled as the girly customers were ogling him with interest. Sakura also saw another beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair and fair skin. Despite Nakuru's natural beauty, this new waitress was a piece of artwork made from heaven. Sakura wondered to herself how Yukito was able to find so many good-looking people to help him.

Surprisingly, Sakura felt a presence behind her and when she turned, she saw a smiling Yukito. 'Yukito-san, how are you?'

'I have been going great. You look like you're ready to start studying. My, you are such a hardworker.'

'Oh this is nothing Yukito. Don't make my head get any bigger.'

'Have you placed your order yet or should I order in for you?' Yukito asked and smiled pleasantly.

'I think you know me better than I do. So I will leave my future dessert to you,' Sakura said and chuckled.

'Alright. I'll send you some brownies over. I'll bring Syaoran to come here for you,' Yukito offered. Sakura smiled and nodded. 'That would be excellent Yukito-san. Thank you.'

When Yukito went to fetch Syaoran, Sakura felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around, again to be surprised, at the presence of Eriol.

'Eriol? What are you doing here?' Sakura asked, bewildered as Eriol took a seat in front of her.

'My training was cancelled because two of our team mates are sick. I think they've been stressing so much about these exams. Maybe it's time to call our practices only a day every week,' Eriol explained with a tired look upon his face.

'What would you like to order?' a voice interrupted them and both Sakura and Eriol looked up to see Syaoran standing before them.

Sakura felt her cheeks growing red and turned to face her book. Eriol didn't notice her strange behavior and ordered a hot chocolate. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, who was trying to get rid of the ever lasting heat that was spreading her face. She couldn't reason why her cheeks turn red, but she did feel embarrass.

'Yukito have placed my orders Syaoran-kun,' Sakura said, trying hard not to look at him in the eye.

The reason as to why she was there is so that she could start studying with Syaoran but with Eriol around, it would be harder for her. Syaoran took the hint and went to the counter to get the order in.

'Well, now that I found you, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Chiharu's party with me,' Eriol said and winked. Sakura could feel her heart stopped a beat. She stared at Eriol, half not believing what she heard.

Eriol looked at her in wonder. 'Why what's wrong? Did someone already ask you to come?'

Sakura snapped from her daydream, 'oh no, no, no… Nobody has asked me yet. I was also not sure whether I should take my brother instead. I mean, I know Chiharu would get mad at me for bringing my brother. But otherwise I have no clue as who to bring. I was just thinking and thinking and I couldn't come up with anyone because everyone seems to have partners already so…'

Sakura stopped midway when she heard Eriol beginning to laugh. She found herself in an embarrassing position. Her cheeks were glowing now.

'Gomenasai,' Eriol said, his breathing heavy from laughter. 'I'm sorry,' Eriol said, trying to stifle his laughter. Sakura gave him a hard look.

'Don't laugh at me,' Sakura said, struggling to find her defensive words. 'I was just startled, that's all.'

'I'm sorry… really,' Eriol said, finally stopping.

'Well I just thought that you were going to go with Tomoyo or some other random chick that you found.'

'Hey, that makes me sound like I'm for sale,' Eriol said, smiling.

Sakura sniffed and smiled back. 'Alright, if you insist, I'll come with you.'

'Honto-ni?' Eriol said with a wide smile upon his face as if it was the most exciting thing he had heard in his entire life. Sakura found his sarcasm and just smiled back, 'yes, of course. You can be my date.'

Sakura paused when Syaoran placed their orders on the table. Sakura felt a little apprehensive all of the sudden, as if she had said something that she shouldn't have out loud.

'Alright, then it's a date. That would mean, you can't dance with anyone else unless I said you can.'

'Hey, that's unfair. Who made you the boss?' Sakura said in a defensive tone. But while Syaoran was hearing all this, she saw a hint of wariness in his eyes. Sakura decided to ignore it.

'Okay, so the plan is…' Eriol continued, making plans as to what they should wear and everything. Sakura was half listening to him. There was a sudden guilt that rose up in her mind and she couldn't figure out why.

As Eriol kept on talking, Sakura watched, out of the corner of her eye, Syaoran, making his way into the crowd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night was young as Sakura and Eriol exited the taxi. Chiharu's house was brilliantly lit by the lighting effect that a famous designer designed for her parents. Chiharu's life was almost elite, although her parents were barely home. The house was huge, with a large garden and a small fountain. Both Sakura and Eriol could hear the music coming from inside and the blurry figures of people behind the semi-transparent curtain.

'Okay, it's time for alcohol,' Eriol commented when they arrived at the front door. 'Remember, don't dance with anyone unless I tell you to.'

'And remember, you're not the boss of me,' Sakura replied. Eriol just chuckled and rang the door bell.

Greeting from their classmates was heard when they opened the door. Everyone welcomed them, each one, a bottle of beer or a glass of vodka in one hand. Sakura decided she should try to limit her alcohol consumption. She knew very well that she couldn't get along with alcohol.

'Sakura-san' a yell came from above the staircase. Chiharu waved from above and came quickly down the stairs. Sakura saw her red face with amusement. She was drunken already.

'Now this dull party can get started, we have Sakura in the house,' Chiharu yelled so that the whole house could hear and everyone cheered in reply. Sakura felt that same heat beginning to spread faster to her face.

'Thank you for your introduction Chiharu-san,' Sakura said in a loud voice, the noise from the music was too loud.

'Hey, grab yourself a drink. You can have anything. It's on me,' Chiharu said and grabbed Sakura's wrist as she dragged Sakura to the middle of the living room.

The house was crowded with people when she entered and many were saying their hellos. It was a funny thing, seeing her friends when they are not in school. Everyone behaved differently. Everyone did not have that same serious face but instead a replacement of genuine stupidity and happiness. Thanks to the help of alcohol.

'I made myself a chocolate martini because I knew you were coming,' Chiharu laughed and struggled to keep still.

Sakura's eyes flew open at the mention of chocolate, 'oh no you didn't. You knew I was coming. This was a trap. You can't trick me with chocolate.'

Chiharu grabbed Sakura's hand before she could run away and gave her a mischievous smile. 'You can't runaway from me this time. I have especially made this for you. It's considered rude not to take it.'

'That is called taking advantage,' Sakura said but before she could further reply, Chiharu placed a glass of chocolate martini in her hands.

'Consider this an early birthday present. You will soon celebrate the joy of youth and you might not see your precious Chiharu anymore after we graduate,' Chiharu said and winked.

'Yes Sakura,' Eriol said from behind her, 'you have to drink this. It was our deal remember since this is a date.'

'Again, since when are you in the position to order me around,' Sakura said with a solid look on her face.

'It's a party Sakura, there's not party without alcohol,' Chiharu said before Sakura could say anything anymore.

As the two nearly drunken friends of hers kept forcing her to drink, all Sakura could do now was give in. She sighed and took the glass and sipped at the delicious taste. The heat from the alcohol spread throughout her body and she felt her body floating.

'Ah! That's my girl,' Chiharu yelled as she raised her glass above her and everyone in the room cheered like a series of spectacle. Sakura stood in the middle of the crowd with a chocolate temptation in her hands while others were looking and cheering for her to take it. Sakura decided to go along and with one swift movement; she dissolved that chocolate martini into her throat. The world was upside down.

Sakura could feel her ears ringing. The sound of her classmate cheering for her could not even be heard. She saw a distorted version of Chiharu and Eriol, who seemed to be laughing and cheering too. She smiled idiotically to herself. Sure, why not enjoy it, she thought to herself.

As the night passed along, Sakura was not sure that she could even remember what she did five minutes ago. She drank 5 glasses of chocolate martini and two shots of vodka. The ground below her was like a skating rink. Every time she tried to stand up, she would tumble down.

'Alright, let's here it for Chiharu, the queen of partying,' Eriol yelled to a group of laughing people. It was oblivious to them that Chiharu was no where in sight.

'Eriol, we should do dance,' Sakura tugged on his shirt impatiently.

'Sakura-san, you can go dance with who ever you want to. The world is your oyster!' Eriol said. It was not funny, in any matter but Sakura thought it was the funniest thing she ever heard in her life. She laughed so hard, her stomach ached.

'I am so glad we have this before the exams. All of us are going to be hammered tomorrow,' Eriol shouted, competing with the music. 'I mean, if I enter Tohka, then hell… I won't even be able to have as much fun as this.'

'Hey you'll get into Tohka,' a classmate said, 'I even heard this model got in too.'

'A model?' Eriol said with a stupidly bewildered look on his face, 'man, she must have slept with the principal or something. No way could a model get in.'

'Hell yeah, if that's the case then I might as well sleep with the principal too,' another classmate yelled.

'No, no, no… god you guys. All these model chicks, they are like, skinny little objects that are willing to go into some fat guy's pants. She's not going to last long. And I object to that!' Eriol said followed by his crazy laughter.

Sakura heard what Eriol was saying and even with the alcohol mixed in her brain, she couldn't help but hearing the word skinny object over and over again. Her stomach was twirling and she felt sick.

A phone rang and Eriol looked around until he realized it was his. 'Holy crap, who would call at this hour? What kind of idiot would… hello?' Eriol picked up the phone with a wide grin.

With Sakura's blurry vision, she saw the expression change from Eriol's face. He placed a hand over the phone and yelled, 'hey I gotta take this. Have fun squirming you guys.'

With a last cheer from their classmate, Eriol walked away from the crowd. Sakura watched him leave. She tried to follow him but her body felt like stone. Something was pulling her. A sudden sickening feeling rose from her stomach and Sakura nearly fell to the ground. She wanted to vomit.

Using her hardest effort, she tried to escape from the music and the crowd. It took her ages to find the door. Nobody was helping her. She felt sick and hopeless.

When she saw the handle to the door, she immediately sprang to it. Once she was out in Chiharu's garden, she couldn't take the nausea any longer. She vomited on Chiharu's garden, releasing the toxin from her body.

Once she could get a hold of herself, a wave of fresh air hit her and she fell to the ground. She looked around for any sign of Eriol but he was no where in sight. She settled on the ground for a few minutes until she could stand up properly.

The road was quiet as she walked farther and farther away from the house. It was dark and deserted. Everybody was asleep. Sakura tumbled her way along the street, unsure of where she was heading. A few more minutes of walking, she saw a park nearby. Allowing her body to control her, she walked to the park, swaying here and there.

'Eriol!' Sakura yelled out. There was no response. She suddenly grew scared and her vision started to blur. She yelled out his name over and over but there was no response. It soon hit her that he had left her.

Without her control, tears started to fall from her eyes. 'Eriol, baka!' Sakura yelled to no one in particular, 'you left me! Baka-desu!'

A soft breeze blew her way and she felt very sleepy. Her eye lids suddenly grew heavy and the nausea was still in her body, consuming every part of her. She cried more, the effect of the alcohol was taking control of her body. She now felt scared.

Sakura tried to walk further, calling out Eriol's name but she stumbled and fell to the ground. She stayed there, regretting this ever happened.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted from the ground. She could hear her name being called, warmth embracing her. She tried to open her eyes but it was too heavy. She could see a blurry vision of a dark haired man.

'Eriol?' Sakura tried to call out but it only came out as a croaky whisper.

Sakura felt her body being lifted entirely from the ground. As she tried again to see who it was, the only thing she could remember was a beautiful face and warm chocolate eyes. Sakura couldn't help the sleepiness any longer. Soon she was consumed by darkness. She could only feel the warmth of a beautiful stranger.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gomenasai mina-san. My brain could finally function properly. I am so sorry this took me ages to do. My school work had been such a pain and I did this as fast as I could. Please note me if there is any mistakes or errors. If it was dull or exiting? Or whether I should re-edit the whole chapter. **

**Thank you and I appreciate your reviews.**

**Love**

**Freyadee**


	6. Cappucino Chocolate Chip Muffin

By FreyA-wings

**By FreyA-wings**

**..:Chapter 6:..**

**Cappuccino Chocolate Chip Muffin**

**Dear loyal readers and reviewers. For the nth time that I have apologized, I cannot apologize enough. This chapter is extremely late and I am very sorry. It is a very short chapter and with all the stuff that's been happening in my life, I can finally continue to work on this. I haven't given up on this story just yet and I am planning on finishing it so please bear with me. **

**Please feel free to fire me with large amounts of flames, I am well prepared. Opinions are highly appreciated and of course a review could not make me feel any happier.**

**Thank you first and not least**

**BIG HUG**

**Freya **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Last Chapter:

'Eriol?' Sakura tried to call out but it only came out as a croaky whisper.

Sakura felt her body being lifted entirely from the ground. As she tried again to see who it was, the only thing she could remember was a beautiful face and warm chocolate eyes. Sakura couldn't help the sleepiness any longer. Soon she was consumed by darkness. She could only feel the warmth of a beautiful stranger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura could smell the aroma of coffee filing her senses. It took her to discover the reality that hit her. Her eye lids were too heavy but she shifted and tried very slowly to open her eyes. It took her a few moments for her to realize that she was not in her room. Abruptly, she sat up from an unfamiliar bed but a sudden shock wave hit her head and she immediately collapsed to the bed again. She felt sick.

The smell of coffee neared her and she heard footsteps. Opening her eyes again, she saw a blurry vision of a tall young man. Sakura blinked her eyes and saw to her surprise, Syaoran, coming into the room, bringing coffee. He placed the mug next to her and sat on a chair.

Sakura laid there with absolute numbness. Syaoran took a seat on the chair, a few meters away from the bed and placed his elbows on his knees. Sakura sat up slowly and lowered her eyes. 'I feel terrible,' Sakura whispered, not brave enough to look into his eyes. She struggled with the headache that had pained her way to her eyes, making her want to cry.

'I'm glad that you're okay,' Syaoran whispered back, 'you're just getting used to the hangover. If you want I have some medicine to help you with your headache.'

'Oh no,' Sakura said quickly, 'that's okay. You've done enough for me and I thank you for that.' Syaoran lowered his head and smiled. Sakura wanted to ask him the question.

'How… did I make it all the way here?' Sakura asked quietly. The room inside was awfully quiet and the fact that she was in a man's room made her uneasy, even if it is Syaoran.

'You passed out while I was walking to the park. I saw you staggering your way, screaming out your friend's name,' Syaoran explained slowly. As Syaoran spoke those words, blurry images ran through her mind, a few broken memories that she could not place properly.

'I figured that I should just bring you to my place, as I don't know where you live,' Syaoran said and gave her a warm smile. Sakura wanted to cry. For what reason, she didn't know. All she knew was that her heart felt sick and tired and her headache did not help her at all. She wanted to all the toxin that is turning inside of her.

'Just stay here for a while and rest,' Syaoran said, 'I've called your bother to come fetch you here.'

'My brother?' Sakura gasped. There was silence in the room and Sakura could feel her heart panicking, 'You can't bring him here… he'll…' Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as they both heard the door bell rang.

Sakura saw a tiny guilt flickering in his eyes but he diminished them quickly and stood up to get the door. She felt her heartbeat pulsating quicker. She knew that if her brother found out she had been partying, drinking too much and then passing out, her brother would not be too happy about that. And not to mention, being in a man's house, all night without the consideration of her consciousness was not the pretty picture Sakura imagined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol walked up the stairs slowly and quietly, as he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty that was resting at her bedroom. Eriol tiptoed towards the door that was half ajar and peeked quietly. She was sound asleep but the moment he entered the door, she stirred and blinked her eyes.

Eriol sighed slowly and placed the coffee on the table next to her bed. Tomoyo felt his presence in the room and glanced up to see him walking towards her with a warm smile. Tomoyo immediately sat up, watching his delicate move as he neared towards her and embraced her with his warmth.

Tomoyo could smell his sweet and intoxicating smell that eradicated from his shirt. She placed her hands around his boyish frame and felt his back muscles from underneath his shirt. Tomoyo felt his hand brushing the hair off her face and smelt the top of her head. He was so warm to her and so close that it made her so emotional. She could feel the pain in her chest began to descend and once again she felt the peace that she needed.

Eriol slowly lifted her face with his hands pressing her soft cheeks and looked at her deep into her eyes. She was glowing but the sadness in her eyes would not disperse. She looked fragile and his care for her did not seem to change anything about her. Eriol slowly dried her tears with his hand and brought her face close to his. They stayed there for a while, measuring each other's heartbeats. Eriol then slowly took her lips with his and felt her warmth seeping through his body. He had loved every single thing about her. And to make her cry was the last thing he wanted to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Touya walked into the bedroom and saw Sakura, looking at him with terror in her eyes. She had not come to prepare for this and he knew it. Sakura saw his angry face as he entered the room, while Syaoran walking slowly behind him with a sad look upon his face.

'Get your stuff, we're leaving,' Touya said in a low and cold voice.

Sakura was silent. She did not want Syaoran to be involved in this and watching all of it. She knew he had called for her brother in thought that it might have made things better but he did not know Touya as much as she knew him.

But however she knew that she was wrong, she couldn't get her body to move.

'Sakura, you know your position. You know exactly what will happen. Are you just going to stay here?' Touya said coldly and louder.

'Leave Syaoran out of this. He didn't do anything wrong,' Sakura said with a broken voice. She was trying to gasp for air. Her lungs were not cooperating with her. She stood up from the bed only to feel the pain in her head starting to erupt like mad.

'I'm not blaming Syaoran. I expect you out of all people should understand,' Touya said with a hard stare. 'There is a reason why I warned you about this and you wouldn't listen.'

'It was only a party okay,' Sakura wanted to say more but the headache kept making her more in pain.

'A party before the exams? You think that was a brilliant idea?' Touya said with a half snorting and half muttering tone of voice. 'That is ridiculous Sakura. If you could have told me to come, I would have come with you.'

'Listen let's leave okay,' Sakura said and tried to grab her purse and her clothes but she stumbled and fell. Syaoran came to help but Touya was already on his knees, grabbing a hold of her. Sakura started to cry as Touya touched her. He could feel her shivering.

Touya looked up at Syaoran, who was also looking at him with a worried expression. Touya then sighed and spoke gently, 'alright, let's just get you home, safe and sound okay. I don't want to worry about you because I have to work extra shift tonight. Tomoyo should be there to help you.'

Touya lifted her from the ground but her body suddenly felt weak and she couldn't muster the strength to stand up on her own. She cried even more. Touya then sighed and placed her back on the bed.

'I'm… I'm sorry. It shouldn't… it shouldn't have turned out this way. I was just…' Sakura wanted to say through her cries but more tears flooded her cheeks and she felt so exposed. Syaoran walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. She stifled her cry and looked up at him, fearing that he had seen a weak side of her. It was a side of her that she did not want anyone to see. She felt so vulnerable and she didn't like it. But Syaoran looked at her with warmth and for that one split second, her world went still, occupied with only that interaction, a communication that both could only understand.

Suddenly Touya interrupted her and she glanced up to see her brother looking at her in disappointment. 'I have work to do. Do you think you can manage to get home by yourself?' Touya asked with a hint of worry in his eyes. He knew she was tough enough to be by herself but the current event they were ridiculously celebrating had broken Touya's trust with her.

Before she could utter an answer Syaoran spoke, 'don't worry, I'll take her home. You need to get to work Touya. Yukito is pretty much by himself and you know how busy the weekend can be.'

'No, please, it's okay. Don't you also have work to do?' Sakura asked with guilt. She didn't want to be the one to hold him back for something that he didn't do. 'Please, I can take care of myself.'

Pointing out her opinion, she stood up and began picking up her belongings. Touya looked skeptical but he didn't utter another word. He just nodded and gave a look to Syaoran, giving him a sign that was not seen by Sakura. Touya left with an air of disturbance.

'Are you sure you can take care of yourself?' Syaoran asked once again, when Sakura had finished arranging her stuff.

'Honestly, you have been very helpful and I can't thank you enough but…' Sakura said slowly and faced with a bit of pink to cheeks, '… I can walk home by myself. You need to get to work and I don't want to hold you back. Please, you can just ignore me.'

Sakura smiled at him and gave a small bow before leaving the room. Sakura thought he was going to stop her and make sure she gets home safely, but with gladness in Sakura's heart, he didn't. Sakura waved and smiled at him one last time before closing the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning was unusually more pleasant than any other day. But Sakura felt crappier than ever, a contradiction to the beautiful environment around her. She stared at the blue sky and walked slowly, watching the people bustling by, occupied with their own affairs.

As she walked by the government building, she heard her cell phone ring. She stopped but did not pick up. The sound of the ring made her feel worse. She wanted to throw the cell phone away and stomp it with all her might. Finally, after she received a few glares from the people around her, she took out the phone and looked at it with a sigh. It was a private number. She frowned and picked up.

'Hello, am I speaking to Sakura Kinomoto?' a deep and masculine voice that she could not recognize spoke through the receiver.

Sakura stopped midway her walk and stood under a tree by the side walk. 'Yes this is her,' she said, sounding very bored. She put a hand on her eyes, trying to close as much brilliant sun as possible. The sickness was waving inside her stomach. She felt so horrible.

'Hello Miss Kinomoto, my name is Tomohisa calling on behalf of Ford agency. We were wondering whether you would like to come to our company for a special meeting,' the voice said and Sakura was about to burst.

She could not say a word, she was speechless. She looked around at the oblivious people and placed her hand on her chest. She blinked a couple of times before responding. 'Yes, why, yes, I would love to go to this special meeting.'

'It is an informal meeting, casual and greet able. Our office is just downtown. Do you know where it is?'

'Yes, of course I know where Ford agency is,' Sakura spoke with an unbelievable excitement. She paused and breathed in slowly before continuing to listen.

'Please come tomorrow at noon. I look forward to meeting you,' the man said and Sakura could only utter a small thank you as she ran out of words to express her emotions before hanging up the phone.

It took her a couple of minutes to adjust to the news. Sakura pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or she was still in a drunk mode. Finally, happy that it was true, Sakura immediately ran towards her home.

Sakura wasn't sure whether it was the excitement or her utter happiness, but she began to feel really sick. What was worse is that she felt she wanted to vomit and she knew why. The alcohol she consumed the other night was still digesting in her body and she needed to get rid of it. Feeling extremely light headed, Sakura knew she needed to get home soon. She ran as fast as she could but when she turned a corner that led to her home, she bumped into someone real hard that she fell to the ground.

She felt pain shooting up her spine but the person who bumped into her did not utter a single word of apology. Feeling the anger coming up again, she stood up and faced her opponent. The person who bumped into her was a very handsome man. He was tall with dark hair and was wearing a really nice and expensive suit. She could not see his face because his eyes were covered with expensive sunglasses but she immediately sensed that he was not very happy. And she realized why.

When she bumped into him, she had spilled coffee all over his expensive suit. Sakura's mouth flew open and she clasped her hands on her mouth. The sickness beginning to munch over her concentration. She felt even worse, if that was even possible. The young man looked at her with a grim expression (although she could not tell his real expression).

Sakura wanted to apologize, 'I'm very sorry. I really am.'

The man did not say a word but he bent down to pick up his bag and while Sakura continued to apologize, there were more things coming out of her mouth. As quick as a bolt of lighting, Sakura felt her stomach curling and before she knew it she had vomited all over the man's shoes, splattering her over night alcohol down the street.

The humiliation was more than she could bear. The smell of alcohol reek the sidewalk and people began to move away from her. The man stood solidly, and Sakura knew he was extremely angry. The dark aura around him was palpable. She just stood there in shock, holding her mouth with her hands and closing her eyes, not wanting to see her masterpiece.

'Sir, are you alright?' a shorter and younger man came towards him with a shocking look upon his face as he tried to tidy out his boss's suit. His face was crooked and funny looking but it did not look as embarrassing as what Sakura had just done. The man just shooed his hands away and the little man bowed repeatedly in apology. Clearly he was someone important and Sakura did not like the looks of things.

'We have to go to the meeting. I'm already late Yoshi,' the man spoke to his subordinate. He looked at Sakura through his polished sunglasses and with dignity and poise; he walked to his car which was parked on the street not to far from them.

'Stop by at a clothing store on the way Yoshi and throw this suit away when you are done,' the man said as he took off his jacket. Sakura was too humiliated to look into his eyes but she was stunned by how well built the man was underneath his nearly see through shirt. Sakura just stared at him as he took one last disgusting look at her and got into the car.

Sakura could only stand there, waiting for reality to hit her as passer-by watched and looked at her in disgust. Sakura finally took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could, away from that crowd and that possible humiliation.

She was cursed and she knew it. Every time something good comes to her, she had to receive some form of bad luck. But by far, this was the most humiliating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It only took a few minutes for Sakura to reach her home. As if she was chased by a ghost or some sort, she quickly jammed the key and opened the door in panic until she felt safe inside her home.

As she was catching her breath, she heard the phone ring. She expected Tomoyo to answer the phone but the phone kept on ringing. Sakura frowned. _Maybe she had work today_ she though to herself.

Sighing one last time, she picked up the phone.

'Sakura?' a voice she recognized spoke from the speaker.

'… Eriol…' Sakura said in a low voice, leaving an expressionless tone.

It took another minute for Eriol to respond, 'I'm sorry about last night. I was really drunk and I heard you left the party before any one else did. I assumed you were too drunk to go home that you would stay at Chiharu's. I am very sorry. I didn't know…'

Eriol paused because Sakura had not said anything. Sakura stood there in the living room, all alone and felt her knees go weak. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time. The sound of Eriol's voice was far from reassuring. She felt anger inside of her and she wanted to keep it inside.

'Sakura…?' Eriol questioned with a timid voice, a tone that Sakura had only once heard him use.

Sakura sighed deeply before she said with as much casualty as possible, 'I'm here Eriol and I'm alive. I think that you shouldn't be too worried.'

'But I am Sakura. When I heard that you weren't at Chiharu's house I went and looked all over for you. Tomoyo had been trying to reach you all day. My instincts was correct, you were at home finally.'

'It's okay. Really… I'm just having a slight headache. It's only minor.'

'Do you want me to come over-'

'Oh no please, you don't have to. I think I'm just going to rest.'

The conversation stopped and it felt awkward. Sakura slowly fall to the ground, her knees were buckling and she struggled to keep her voice steady. Sakura was about to tell him the wonderful news and also the bad ones but a sudden memory hit her. It was quite blurry in her image and she wondered whether it was a dream or reality. It felt so real that it could possibly happen. But Sakura remembered what Eriol had said about models and her stomach curled. She didn't want to talk to Eriol anymore. She just wanted to hang up and scream and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

'Eriol, I think I'm going to go and sleep now. I feel very tired,' Sakura spoke in a low voice, hinting him that she was sick. Eriol breathed out and said with gratefulness, 'okay. As long as you are okay, I should get back to my work… I hope you feel better Sakura-san.'

And with that they hung up. Sakura threw the phone to the corner where it made a loud noise. Thankfully, the phone did not break but her heart that was wrenched inside of her would not mend.

Sakura curled her legs into her body and placed her head in between. Softly at first, she cried. And later on, when the clock turned noon, she began to cry even louder. Her home never felt emptier. She wanted to scream and shout, turn her whole world upside down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura woke up the next morning, realizing that Tomoyo was looking at her from the side of her bed. Sakura sat up as Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her. Sakura was suffocated.

'Tomoyo-chan, you're-- sti--fling me--' Sakura choked.

Tomoyo released her and Sakura found tears in her eyes.

'Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were safe at Chiharu's house but when I realized you haven't called me the next morning, I thought something bad had happened,' Tomoyo said with a tearful face. She brushed her silky black hair from her eyes and took her hand. Sakura was too sleepy to say a word, 'next time I am coming with you and I will look after you okay?'

'Tomoyo-chan,' Sakura interrupted and gave her a warm smile, 'I'm sorry if I made you worry but I'm okay now. You see? I'm here I one piece.'

Tomoyo gave her a look, 'if you ever do that to me again…'

Sakura just gave her a nudge and smiled cockily, 'ah I knew I'm very memorable. But you have to stop missing me sometimes Tomoyo. I'll be here and you know it.'

Tomoyo punched her in the arm and they both giggled.

'Okay, I've made breakfast for you,' Tomoyo said with a huge smile as if making breakfast was the happiest feeling, 'I've made my special blueberry waffles to welcome you home.'

Sakura's stomach made a sound and after a few seconds of silence, they both laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The afternoon was nearing and Sakura had not forgotten about her special meeting with the agency. She knew there was a reason why she was so anxious as she ate breakfast in the morning. Tomoyo had left for work but Sakura did not tell her the news. She wanted it to be a surprise for Tomoyo. Instead, she called Rika.

'I knew it!' Rika said with an exited tone. 'you were so wonderful during that fashion show I actually thought you were lying when you said you have never done this before.'

'Oh Rika, you're giving me too much credit. This phone call doesn't mean that I will be accepted. After all, it is still a 'special meeting.' They were looking forward to see me and see whether I was actually the real deal,' Sakura responded as she got ready.

'You know what, I bet you that the first time they took a look at you, they know exactly that you have model quality. There's a reason why I chose you to help me at that time Sakura-san,' Rika said through the receiver and Sakura knew that she was smirking.

'Oh yes, I have to tell you that I will be leaving in a couple of days,' Rika said with a sad tone.

'What? You are leaving that early? But we haven't even started yet. We haven't gone to that Hikki concert as well as finding new boyfriends and … shopping?!' Sakura said pleadingly. She was so happy that Sakura had finally met Rika but she didn't want them to separate so quickly.

'Oh yes I know darling,' Rika sighed, 'oh no, my boss is looking for me. I gotta go Sakura.'

'Okay, call me when you have the time,' and with that they hung up.

Sakura gave a huge sigh and walked out the door to find the brilliant sun accepting her refreshing awakening. Yesterday's incident was so humiliating that she wanted to forget it as soon as possible. And from that day on, she would never pass that spot ever again.

Sakura headed towards the coffee shop to see her brother and giving him her famous baked chocolate chip cookies for being a hassle the other day. She also wanted to see Syaoran to thank him for his hospitality.

She came into the café, feeling the happiness indulging her senses. She saw Yukito coming her way and Sakura saw behind her that Syaoran was too busy. Sakura sighed and smiled at Yukito.

'Here's my little angel,' Yukito said and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

'I hope you're doing well, my most favorite person in the world,' Sakura said and winked at him and Yukito bashed his hand in awe. 'I was actually looking for my brother but you seem to be so busy. So I won't keep you but will you please give this to my brother?'

Sakura handed him the box of cookies to Yukito. 'How come I don't get any?' Yukito said with a sad smile.

'I have some for you too Yukito-san. I would never forget you,' Sakura said and gave another box of cookies to Yukito. He smiled gratefully at her and kissed her on her cheeks again. 'Oh you are definitely my angel. Sakura-san's famous chocolate chip cookies. I can't wait to taste them.'

'Oh Yukito-san, is Syaoran working today?' Sakura asked, in hopes that he was working.

'No dear, he's taking the time off today,' Yukito said with an apologetic smile.

Sakura sighed and smiled again, 'oh well, I guess I'll see him when I see him.' They parted with another brilliant shot of togetherness and Sakura exited the café feeling better about herself. She looked at her watch. Noon was nearing and she had to hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The building extremely extravagant and very tall from where she was standing and before she decided to go in, she held her breath before entering. The lobby looked grand, as any other companies would have. Sakura walked to the elevator and took the directions that the costumer service gave her. The working people around her were looking at Sakura and she felt so self-conscious. A couple of high fashion women came into the elevator with her, some were staring and pondering. She hated the prying.

Sakura watched as people move in and out of the elevator. When she finally landed on her floor, she followed the fashionable people walk towards a marvelous entrance, with a contemporary and sultry ambience. Even the hallway was supported with pictures of fashion models. They look too perfect for her eyes. Sakura shifted her eyes away, feeling more anxious than ever.

She could feel eyes staring at her while people passed by. Sakura could only sigh and make sure that she looked as perfect as possible. Sakura walked to the counter and a very beautiful looking woman with bangs and dark hair greeted her with a smile and a sweet voice.

'Hello, how may I help you?' The woman said. Sakura was a little flabbergasted to continue.

"Yes… um… I am here because of a phone call…' Sakura said, trying to find her words that were already swallowed deep into her body.

The woman titled her head and pondered with a cuteness that emerged slightly from her face.

Then she suddenly brightened up and smiled, 'oh yes, you are that Kinomoto girl right?'

Sakura nodded her head shyly.

'Well welcome to Ford enterprise. I was told that you would come here at noon. There is an event that is happening this afternoon. And I was told that you will be going to that event,' the woman said with a huge smile.

'Um, yes, I guess I will be… going to that party,' Sakura said and gave a nervous laugh.

When the woman stood up, she looked tall and defined, with a figure of an expensive show model. She told Sakura to follow her and so she did. The place was hovered with bustling people and some gay men and fashionably dressed women walk around like flies being whipped. They place felt dynamic and for some reason, Sakura felt more comfortable.

The woman stopped in front of a large door and turned around and said, 'can you please wait here for a moment?'

Sakura just nodded and the woman went into the room. Sakura wondered what was hidden inside. She looked around the area. It was more minute and detailed. It felt more private and a sense that someone powerful is behind it made Sakura nervous.

There was a large poster of a beautiful woman in front of the door and Sakura's eyes immediately went to the frame. She was tanned and had bleached hair. She looked half Asian with a mixed beauty of orient and exoticism. Sakura gulped and walked backwards to see the whole picture.

Suddenly, as she was moving back, she hit a person and Sakura turned around to apologize.

'Oh, I am so--' Sakura's words were even deeper in her gut when she realized who the person she bumped was. Sakura felt her knees weaken and her body frozen. The concept of being utterly bewildered is an understatement to what she was feeling at the moment.

It did not take long for that person whom Sakura bumped into realized who Sakura was. He was exactly the same handsome man that Sakura felt sick with the day before. And it was more sickening that Sakura saw the look of utter disgust, as if she was a deadly disease and that she should be terminated before she could involve other people.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Um… So I have disappeared for about a month. Yes, it is my fault but I could not imagine just how much work I have to f& do. When I finish one, then another comes. When I close the door, another door opens. I wish work is asexual, then it can do itself.

Besides that, please comment. I have not proofread the whole chapter and I hope that you can bear with my mistakes and note to me on your replies. That is, if you still want to. I sort of expect that there won't be many reviews on this since you haven't heard from me in a month.

Anyway,

Cheers and BIG HUG

**Freya**

**P.S. A review from each of you is very much appreciated, with a passion!!**


	7. Chocolate on Chocolate Trifle

13

**By FreyA-wings**

**..:: Chapter 7 ::..**

**Chocolate on Chocolate Trifle**

**My woes and cries of apologies may not be heard to you but I shall try. Life just takes you in and thereafter consumed my daily writing ritual. I hope that your interest in this story will continue to satisfy you. And hopefully my creative mind won't be pulled back by the harsh reality.**

**Lots of aishiteru,**

**Freyadee**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Last Chapter:

Suddenly, as she was moving back, she hit a person and Sakura turned around to apologize.

'Oh, I am so---' Sakura's words were even deeper in her gut when she realized who the person she bumped was. Sakura felt her knees weaken and her body frozen. The concept of being utterly bewildered is an understatement to what she was feeling at the moment.

It did not take long for that person whom Sakura bumped into realized who Sakura was. He was exactly the same handsome man that Sakura felt sick with the day before. And it was more sickening that Sakura saw the look of utter disgust, as if she was a deadly disease and that she should be terminated before she could involve other people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura couldn't really count the amount of times she humiliated herself through her periods of depression, angst and happiness. She found the catastrophy of her humiliation was caused through the simplest and idiotic personification of her inner emotions. Now, walking into the building of poison ivy was indeed pressurizing every inch of her body and soul, frightening her to the very core of her worst nightmare. But then again, she was keen on surprising herself every new step that she took, much to her dismay. All of her frightening moments could not be compared to the last one she did. And this one certainly hit above the target mark.

Sakura swore her heart stopped when she saw him walking into the room like some royal descendant who appears to hate every single human being that roams anywhere near his territory. If Sakura could describe her feelings the moment she saw the man, the feeling of being buried in a mighty puddle of crap and then piling additional dead bodies that this man had brutally slaughtered is much too generous.

The man saw her expression but Sakura could not understand the meaning of his look. Only momentarily Sakura saw a flicker in his eyes, before she cast her eyes away. The secretary walked in and bowed to which the man did not acknowledge. His eyes wandered towards Sakura, motionless and expressionless. Sakura frowned and wondered how his body could stay still for that long. And without her realizing it, her head tilted and a wondering look was plastered on her face. Sakura swore the man's eyes were smiling.

The man suddenly spoke. His deep throaty voice seemed to drill a hole in her head at every single word he made. 'Why is she here?'

The secretary smiled nervously and looked at Sakura with a frightening look on her face. _What happened to all the sweet and merry-freakin'-poppins look on her face?_ Sakura wondered. 'She is the candidate that we sent here, Sir. She was invited for the lunch party,' the woman said and bowed again with flush of pink spreading more rapidly on her face.

The man turned his head slightly to the side but his eyes never leaving Sakura. 'I am here to meet with the director, to which you should be well aware of and that it is an immediate action to prioritize what is more important.'

'Um, y-yes Sir, the Director will come out shortly,' the secretary giggled nervously and played around with her hair. Sakura was certain that the secretary felt both awed and frightened at the young man.

'You should tell your director that my time is not to be considered and that there are less important matters that can be arranged later,' the man said and finally his eyes shifted towards the secretary in which she jumped in surprise. There was an air of impudence circulating his body and it felt dangerous to be near him. But there was something in his eyes that attracted Sakura. His face was too beautiful, almost looked deadly and that made Sakura ever more curious.

Sakura looked at the frightened woman and stared at the man in bewilderment for his rude actions and that just pissed Sakura straight off the bottom. 'I beg your pardon. That is not how you treat people,' Sakura spoke in her '_beware'_ voice. The Secretary immediately stared at Sakura with an expression that suggested she was facing her death. The man looked at Sakura but she did not flinch. The first time they met, Sakura felt too embarrassed to be defending her self. But in this case, he went too far and his rudeness and his insolence personality did not intimidate her. Instead she felt angry with him.

'You should watch that mouth of yours,' the man spoke with a low voice. The secretary looked at Sakura and then to the man and then back to her again with a very worried expression.

'It's rude to talk to people that way. For someone who is hopefully intelligent such as you should have at least the slightest bit of knowledge as to behave like a gentleman,' Sakura spoke back, unyielding.

The man looked down at her and this made the secretary lose her mind. She stumbled back and hit the wall behind her as she tried to regain her composure from her weakened knees. The tension in the room was drawing a bigger fighting ground but luckily for the secretary, the door to the director's room opened.

'What's with all the racket?' A woman spoke and Sakura turned around and faced an elegant lady. She was tall and thin, fit to be a model. Her wavy dark brown hair was cut short, emphasizing her intimate neck. She was wearing a gorgeous black suit and red stilettos which made her look even taller.

The woman looked at the man without any sign of acknowledgement to Sakura. She walked up to him and gave him a pleasant smile. 'You know you shouldn't be making a scene. It's a high class territory and you're making my work even harder. You tend to do that on purpose I know it.'

'I suppose so. You look tired,' the man said and kissed her on the cheeks, 'I haven't seen you in 8 months.'

'Well, someone painstakingly did not contact me for that 8 months and I've been wondering if he decided to ignore me for the rest of my days. How was France?'

The man smiled, and Sakura looked at him in shock. 'You know business. I can never go back empty handed. I've got something to show you. But first, I want to visit your new office.' He kissed her on the cheeks again before walking into the woman's office.

It was when the woman stared at the closed doors that she noticed Sakura. The secretary stammered, 'um, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She came here for the interview and the lunch party. She said you invited her over.'

The woman's eyes stared at Sakura for a long time and Sakura became seriously nervous and sweaty. She had a powerful appearance despite her elegance. But then she smiled and walked towards Sakura.

'I apologize for keeping you. I have heard so much about you. But you seem to have appeared at a wrong hour. An unexpected guest has arrived and he seemed to be rummaging through my stuff right about now,' the woman said and smiled again.

'Ah, it's alright, I can wait,' Sakura said back, 'there's someone else more important to deal with.' The sarcasm in her voice was easily detected by the woman.

The woman raised one eyebrow, 'yes, I believe so. My name is Sayuri Tanaka. You can call me Sayuri. I think we'll be seeing each other more often.' She smiled knowingly to herself but Sakura could not perceive why that was. She decided to leave it be.

'Chiyo, please bring Miss Kinomoto to the lounge. I shall be right with her,' the woman spoke to the secretary and she bowed in understanding. The woman gave one last smile at Sakura before walking into her office.

When the door shut, Chiyo gave a large sigh of relief. She looked back at Sakura, 'you should never speak another word to that man. Although I appreciate your concern, you should not turn him into your enemy.'

'Well I'm already one, so why not make it more noticeable,' Sakura responded and gave a small laughter, 'I feel unwanted.'

'Oh, well I wouldn't put it that way; this is a competitive company after all. We are a talent agency that is looking for a fresh face and we have auditioned plenty of models and women alike but again, this company won't tolerate mediocrity,' Chiyo explained as she ordered Sakura to follow her. They walked into large spaces and halls and offices. Sakura dreamed of being in an office like this someday.

'Have you been working here long?' Sakura asked, wanting to know more.

'Yes, it's really tough to get my position. Climbing was hard and I had to fall on my bottom plenty of times, and I mean that literally. It's a rough ride but it's hella worth it.'

Sakura smiled and sighed, 'I wish to work in a place like this someday.'

'Oh honey, the fashion industry is the same as any other, competitive, snobbish… except that we don't fight with ego, we fight in style. I think that's the appropriate way to put it.'

Sakura laughed with her as they walked into the lounge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for Sayuri to finish her business with the man and Sakura was thankful for that small amount of time to shake off her nerves.

'Alright, let's get to business, we don't have much time,' Sayuri said as she walked in. They both sat down at a comfortable chair that was facing the large window. Sayuri was very intimidating to Sakura and she knew that she had to be professional. She cannot afford to humiliate herself again, for her sake.

'So I'll just cut to the chase,' Sayuri said, 'we have a meeting with some international designers in a few weeks and we will be putting on a show case. It will be big. Tremendous amount of publicity and, may I also add a respectable amount of funding goes into this show case. It will be Japan's first and we have been searching high and low for a spokes model, someone who has not yet seen the light of the camera. It was tough until someone recommended you.'

Sakura was listening attentively and as Sayuri finished her sentence, she realized that she had been holding her breath. She wondered just what connection Rika had in the fashion business but if she did all of this then it was unbelievable. At first Sakura could not say a word, all she could do was open her mouth and a look of surprise pictured on her face. Sayuri smiled.

'There are so many talented people out there, hundreds even. And yes, you will be auditioning for us to get this case. It is a great opportunity, not only to be in the spotlight but opening your future for a greater career.'

Sakura was speechless at first but then she breathed out and smiled, 'I'm sorry. It's quite a lot of information to digest.'

'Yes I know. But I will stuff you with more. The concern is that we are competing with some of the major agencies out there to perform this show case. That is where that lovely man you saw just a few minutes ago came for. He will be helping us with this case.'

Sakura snickered to herself at the mention of lovely for a description of that man.

'He is a good dear friend of mine and we need both the chosen spokes model and him to cooperate on making this a success. Now, we know that you are still in high school and you will be finishing you certificate in the next few weeks. I don't want to be a burden for you because it is important that you finalize your high school. We cannot have a failing spokes model.'

Sakura nodded her head, trying to take in the overwhelming information that she was faced with. She blinked and said, 'I am very grateful for this opportunity but… are you sure that I might be one of them… the best one you can find? I'm sure that I lack a lot more than the other girls out there.'

'Well if you want to add it in that scenario then no, you are not the only one. But we want the best of the best and I personally think that you can do this, even though I don't know much about you.'

Sakura was still slightly confused, 'well, what happens then?'

'I will leave the rest for later. As for now, I have a lunch party to go to. At first I wanted you to come but my good friend thinks it would be best if we keep you for later.'

'Um, may I know who that man is?' Sakura asked in curiosity.

'His name is Sano Takamura. He's very good at what he does, trust me. But not everything he can do. For now, I trust his judgment. At the time being, I want you to think deeply about this. I appreciate your time with us.'

Sakura stood up as Sayuri did, 'no, thank you for inviting me. It was my pleasure.'

'I do hope to see you again,' Sayuri said. Sakura made a bow as she left the room. Sakura crashed back to the chair, feeling overwhelmed by everything. The opportunity that she sought was right in front of her eyes, but why does she feel uneasy about this. She glanced out the window and saw the view of the city down below. It looked crowded and busy, unlike the sky above.

'Oh and Sakura,' the Sayuri said as Sakura was about to open the door. 'This meeting is a secret to both of us okay. I trust you can keep a secret.' Sayuri smiled and gave an encouraging look.

Sakura quietly nodded and exited the room. Secret?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sayuri walked into her office and found Takamura standing in front of her large window. He looked beautiful like he always did, although age and work had clouded his face. His features were not as soft and smooth as it used to be. He looked more articulate and rough now. He appeared worn down by the object of his desire. She walked and stood beside him, accompanying his presence.

'I don't know what you're thinking,' Takamura finally said, filling the silence.

'I thought about it. Whatever makes good business then what will be shall be,' Sayuri said in a low voice.

'She's vulnerable and stupid. She might open her mouth too much,' Takamura continued.

'You seem to be taking a lot of interest in her.'

Takamura sighed, 'we met on an unfortunate occasion, one that I won't bother to explain. I just hope you thought is through and well. We cannot risk this. It's much of a flight to what we have been working for.'

'You mean challenging ourselves to what we know the outcome would be,' Sayuri said and smiled, 'the consequences we shall face later. For now, I am following my gut.'

'Well, I hope your gut is ready for lunch. We should be heading down now.'

Takamura walked away but Sayuri stood still, watching nothing in particular. She sighed and followed him soon after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura walked along the street with a load of thoughts floating through her mind. The opportunity is there. But it will definitely risk her studying. She knew that in order for her to pass, she needed to work extra hard. That would mean she needed more help than she thought she needed. Although the whole purpose of her studying hard was for her to go in Tohka University.

Finally, she decided to walk to the chocolate house and find Yukito or Syaoran, anyone that she could talk to. But as fortunate as she thought her day was, she met Eriol instead.

'Sakura, I finally found you,' Eriol called out to her from her favorite chair. As much as she loved him, she didn't have the interest to see him at the moment. The feeling left her at a loss. He was the last person she wanted to meet and the feeling felt alien to her.

'Hi Eriol,' Sakura said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He smiled at her warmly as she sat down opposite him. He looked as radiant and gorgeous as he can be. Eriol fixed his glasses and called out a waiter who happened to be other than Syaoran or her brother. Sakura felt uneasy all of the sudden.

'They have a new dessert that Yukito-san made out. It is really good and I think you should try it,' Eriol said in a happy tone. Sakura made a small smile in response.

A few minutes went by in silence, until finally Eriol spoke up, 'I realized that I had been a bad friend to you.' Sakura looked up and wanted to interrupt him but Eriol cut her before she could say anything. 'And it just seems like these past few days you have been running away from me. You are my best friend and I want to stay that way for as long as possible.'

Sakura felt her body became rigid at his last sentence. She tried to look at him in the eye with a straight face, and all she could see was a blurry shape. She turned away and laughed, 'well of course you are still my best friend Eriol. We had our unforgiving moments and we went past it. The whole point of having your best friend with you all the time is because we understand each other. And honestly, I think having you around isn't so bad at all.'

Eriol smiled, 'I'm glad you're back to your happy face. I wanted to tell you that I will be free for this week if, you know, you'd like to have a study group together or something.'

Sakura smiled, 'well that's thoughtful of you. To tell you the truth, I've already got someone to help me with. Considering how you can be an asset in the intelligence program, I found someone that can help me better than you.'

Eriol chuckled, 'you've got a secret power behind you that I don't know of? Okay, I accept that. Well, if you need any help, you know you can always come to me.' He smiled as the waiter placed down a very good looking cake.

'It's called chocolate on chocolate trifle. I've tried it before and I think you will like this more than any other desserts in this place.' Sakura looked at it with eagerness and as she placed the chocolate in her mouth, she melted in response. It tasted bittersweet, exactly as she was feeling right now. Eriol watched her with an expression Sakura never saw before. He looked almost sad. She decided to ignore it.

'Is there a reason why you are here Eriol?' Sakura asked. Her question seemed insignificant but Eriol answered her anyway. 'I'm actually here to see Tomoyo. We… we are going somewhere after this.'

'Oh…' Sakura whispered but she didn't question him further. There was a moment of awkwardness before Eriol broke the tension. 'Why are you here Sakura? Although I do know that you need chocolate at least once a day.'

'I do. In every box of chocolate, you never know what you're going to get. Just like life as it is…' Sakura said and took another bite of the delicious chocolate pastry. She looked at him as he sipped his coffee and her thoughts wondered on the conversation that had her swirling in anxiety. She thought about confronting Eriol with his lasting image of models or any people of that kind. She recalls how much he respect intelligence over looks. It was true in some cases but it would be a lot better if intelligence is also accompanied with personality. Surely Sakura has what it takes. She might not be smart but she has the spirit to strive for it.

Sakura glance over to the counter and searched for a familiar face. Her brother was piling glasses neatly behind the counter. Yukito was busy preparing dishes but there was no sign of Syaoran. Sakura saw the busyness that is happening at the moment and wondered if he needed any help.

In that moment the door to the shop opened and came in Tomoyo in rather fancy dress. Sakura looked at her carefully as she neared them. 'Hi guys,' Tomoyo greeted, 'it's been forever since we're all together in this chocolate shop.'

'Well it's not too rad. You look rather fancy today Tomoyo,' Sakura exclaimed, 'going someplace special?'

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged looks. 'It's just a formal greeting with my mother,' Tomoyo said rather casually. Sakura nearly choked on her chocolate truffle.

'You what?' Sakura nearly yelled.

'It's not a big deal Sakura,' Tomoyo said as she pushed her dark locks behind her ear, 'I need to straighten things out with her before it's too late. I've been ignoring her too much lately. I'll be fine, I swear.'

The one thing that made Sakura over protective about Tomoyo is because of her nearly deranged mother. It's not that her mother is psycho. It's just that she doesn't understand her daughter very much and her conservative personality was the reason Tomoyo was so depressed. The reason why she moved out was because she couldn't stand the pain and the abuse. The feeling reject and lack of love to one another made Tomoyo helpless. It wasn't until Sakura took her in and both she and Eriol guided her through her pain, almost like a therapy. She is now constantly happy and almost lost her fear. And now her mother wants her back and will do anything to get her back.

'I swear, Eriol is coming with me Sakura,' Tomoyo said with a plea in her voice.

'Yes, I have to be there even if she doesn't want me to.'

Tomoyo threw her gaze aside and did not speak. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and finally said, 'I shall be waiting for you at home. I'm just… why didn't you tell me? I could also be there for you.'

'She'll try and hurt you and you know that,' Tomoyo said, tears in her voice.

'Then I'll call the police,' Sakura said back at her.

'It won't work. She's too powerful.'

'It's alright Sakura,' Eriol said quietly, 'this time I'm with her. It'll be fine.'

Sakura gave a harsh sniffle and turned to look away. Her irritation was now caused in the fact that she chose Eriol over her. Sakura knew all three of us are close to each other. But as much as she tries to ignore it, it was jealousy. It was the same jealousy that Sakura have been fighting with ever since Eriol came into their lives. Why does it have to be Eriol? Why can't Tomoyo just ignore him for once and lean on her shoulders.

Sakura finally gave a sigh and turned to them, 'just make sure you are home by nine. I will be waiting for you with freshly baked chocolate cookies.'

Tomoyo smiled but Eriol didn't change much. He bit his lip and wanted to say something more but stopped. Instead, he nodded and forced a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night was stiff and the air was humid as Sakura walked back to home. The street was alive with people getting into restaurant and shops. Sakura passed the dumpling shop and tried to ignore the sensation of throwing up when she heard a familiar voice.

Sakura turned to look at the corner of the street, just a few meters to where she stood, and saw Syaoran walking with someone… a woman. Sakura quickly moved back into the shadows, for a reason she didn't know. She just felt like she was not supposed to see this meeting.

Sakura eyed the couple and saw their backs as they stopped in the middle of the street. Fortunately, it has gotten quieter and within her distance, she could hear parts of the conversation. The woman turned around and Sakura saw a beautiful young woman with light brown hair, long and silky waves. She has a very sensual outfit, elegant but not too revealing. She threw a sympathetic look at Syaoran who was not looking at her.

The woman muttered something and Sakura heard, 'stop… right thing to do… love her or love… disgust… useless…' Sakura frowned. Was this woman Syaoran's girlfriend? Her voice was pretty and soft and she had a look of an angel. Sakura wondered why she didn't irritate her.

Finally Syaoran spoke, 'I do what I think is right. I may not have power but I believe in myself and that's my prerogative. I hope you understand me'

Sakura turned away. There was something in Syaoran's expression that made her look away. There was something… very different… very vulnerable. She couldn't understand it. She looked around the street to find a way to get out of there without being seen. Sakura looked back at the couple only to find that she had left, and Syaoran stood there in the middle of the street.

He looked so forlorn and Sakura felt the urge to walk up and hug him. What is it with him that made her feel this way? He is a kind person. She realized that she needed him and it appeared he needed her. But Sakura took one careful look back at him as he stood there with the same sorrowful gaze and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol looked back towards the entrance of Tomoyo's house and held a weeping Tomoyo in her hands. She was crying and shaking and Eriol felt the anger within him wanting to burst. But he kept his composure and helped Tomoyo get away from that place.

They finally reached a bench near a very expensive park, the kind of parks that you see in expensive neighborhoods. He let Tomoyo sit on the bench and held her in his arms until her tears died down.

Finally, in the cold dead of the night, Tomoyo spoke, 'it's useless. I'm still her daughter. I'm still underage. I'm still under her power of custody.'

Eriol didn't say anything for a while, 'I won't let you get married Tomoyo. He is one heck of a sick bastard. I saw how he looked at you. I cannot believe your mother would let you… let you…' Eriol didn't continue his sentence because Tomoyo stood up, wiped her tears and looked at him.

'She's going to do anything in her power and will try and stop anyone that comes in the way until I am at her mercy. I won't let that happen.'

'You can't give up now Tomoyo. There is still hope.'

'There isn't. She's deranged. She is completely out of her mind. No matter where I run to she's bound to find me. No matter how much I run. Wherever I look she's there. It's killing me inside.'

Eriol was quiet for a moment. He was thinking. The lights in the streets were dim and they could hear the trees whistling. It was a cold night and it had gone a lot colder. But as he stared at Tomoyo's vulnerable face and watched as the wind blew her beautiful hair, he saw enlightenment. He saw the truth. It was in that cold of the night that Tomoyo heard Eriol speak, '… then marry me.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I am finally done with the seventh! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to continue a fast pace. I am studying and working full time but that and my long nails that click everything I hit the keys are not ones to stop me. I shall prevail! So please look forward to the next chapter of Chocolate.**

**Lovely hug**

**Freyadee**


End file.
